Katharsis
by NeverMineToHold
Summary: Das unverwechselbare Katana war zu einem guten Drittel ins harte Gestein getrieben. Ein langer Trauerflor aus schwarzem Stoff peitschte im Wind, befestigt am schmalen Handschutz...  Cloud Strife. Ein Grabmahl. Eine mysteriöse SMS...  AU/AT; H/C; Angst
1. Chapter 1

Titel: **„Katharsis"**

Status: **WIP; Teil 1 von 16**

Word Count: **2432**

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der „Final Fantasy" Serie liegen bei Square Enix und den dort angestellten Masterminds hinter Story, Chara Design etc. Leider... Also darf ich nur damit spielen...

Warnung: AU/AT (angesiedelt im Original Game; FFAC ist nie passiert), mild Angst, H/C, (bisschen) Action, (der Situation geschuldetes, - wie ich finde – angemessenes) OOC

Kommentar: Mein persönlicher Kreuzzug gegen alle Wimp!Clouds! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! R&R please!

Cloud Strife kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen, doch ansonsten zollte er den tobenden Elementen im nördlichen Krater keinen Tribut. Das Mako, das in seinem Metabolismus zirkulierte, machte ihn für das unwirtliche Klima unempfindlich.

Der schneidende Wind zerrte an seiner schwarzen Kleidung, tobte um die zerklüfteten Felsen und heulte wie ein verwundetes Biest. Böen trieben feine Eissplitter und dicke Schneeflocken mit sich, die auf seiner warmen Haut schmolzen. Eine weiße Decke legte sich über tristes Grau, schuf stellenweise metertiefe Verwehungen.

Nur wenige Schritte entfernt tat sich zu Clouds Füßen ein Abgrund auf. Der tiefe Riss legte die nur langsam heilende Wunde frei, die Gaia fast vernichtet hätte. Das sanfte Glühen des Lebensstroms erleuchtete aus den Tiefen grünlich die Nacht und nahm den fernen Sternen am Himmel ihr kaltes Funkeln.

Vom wirbelnden Weiß des Schneesturms reflektiert waberte ein Nordlicht in der Ionosphäre des Planeten. Grünlichblau spannte es sich über der tiefen Ausbuchtung des Kraters, mit einem weiß wallenden Rand, wie ein Seidentuch im Wind. Mysteriös und wunderschön bot sich das Naturschauspiel dem einsamen Betrachter dar, doch Clouds Fokus war nur minimal auf seine Umgebung gerichtet.

Seit 15 Jahren kam er alle paar Monate hierher und hielt stumm Wache an einem provisorisch errichteten Grab. Schlicht, aber einem gefallenen Krieger würdig, stand am Rande des Abgrunds ein Schwert in den Granit gerammt. Das unverwechselbare Katana war zu einem guten Drittel ins harte Gestein getrieben. Ein langer Trauerflor aus schwarzem Stoff peitschte im Wind, befestigt am schmalen Handschutz.

Die Klinge aus tausendfach gefalteten Stahl war stumpf geworden in der nasskalten Witterung und viele tiefe Scharten zeugten von unzähligen Schlachten. Doch die Spiegelung der nächtlichen Aurora zuckte gleißend über die haarfeine Schneide, als würde Masamune das Licht selbst teilen.

Der Anblick zog Cloud tiefer in seine Gedanken, in eine komplexe Mischung aus Nostalgie, Zorn und Unbehagen. Und doch beschäftigte ihn im Moment weniger die Ursache, als viel mehr deren Auswirkungen...

Er selbst war keinen Tag gealtert seit damals, doch Cloud hatte aus der Ferne mit Interesse beobachtet, wie sich die Welt um ihn herum verändert hatte.

Jegliche Makoförderung war sofort eingestellt worden, nachdem man nicht länger die Augen vor ihren katastrophalen Auswirkungen verschließen konnte. Eine überstürzte Entscheidung, wie Cloud fand, denn der wirtschaftliche Zusammenbruch, die wachsende Armut und Kriminalitätsrate waren die absehbaren Folgen. Die halb zerstörte Technik in den alten Wind- und Wasserkraftwerken konnte nicht mal annähernd alle plötzlich von ihr abhängigen Menschen versorgen. Cloud hatte in den folgenden Revolten einmal mehr gesehen wozu verzweifelte, hungernde Männer und Frauen fähig waren.

In dieser dunklen Zeit infolge des Chaos suchten ShinRa Wissenschaftler und Ingenieure fieberhaft nach alternativen Energiequellen mit größerer Stromausbeute, die der Umwelt nicht noch weiter schaden würden.

Währenddessen stieg die Population der mutierten Monster dramatisch an und Clouds Versuche die Flüchtlinge zu beschützen trieben ihn von einem Kontinent zum anderen. Vor Ort waren seine Fähigkeiten nützlicher als bei der kränkelnden WRO, die Reeve mit Mühe gerade erst ins Leben gerufen hatte.

Vor fünf Jahren dann endlich gelang den Wissenschaftlern der Durchbruch und Solarenergie wurde nutzbar gemacht. Über Nacht wurde ein völlig neuer Industriezweig aus dem Boden gestampft – der Markt erlebte kurz darauf einen Boom.

Die Natur erholte sich nur langsam wieder, aber der Wiederaufbau ging endlich voran und die Lebensbedingungen verbesserten sich. In Küstennähe entstanden neue Ballungszentren, die Cloud nach Möglichkeit mied, außer um Vorräte zu besorgen.

Und aus den Ruinen einer gefallenen Stadt erhob sich schließlich Neo-Midgar, Mahnmal und pulsierende Metropole zugleich. Wieder überragte der Firmensitz von ShinRa alle anderen Gebäude, doch die Symbolik beunruhigte niemanden mehr. Nicht nach der krassen Kehrtwende in Bezug auf die Unternehmensphilosophie, verkörpert durch Rufus Shinra.

In früher unbewohnbaren Gegenden schossen kleine Siedlungen wie Pilze aus dem Boden – das Leben ging weiter. Die Menschen fanden nach der Bedrohung durch Meteor und ihrer eigenen Ignoranz zu einem geregelten Alltag zurück.

Die wundersame Rettung durch Holy und den Lebensstrom wurde zu einem modernen Märchen verklärt, dass die jüngste Generation mit Skepsis betrachtete, während den meisten anderen verschwommene Erinnerungen blieben.

Nur eine Handvoll Menschen kannte die ganze Wahrheit...

Der Gedanke ließ Cloud seine Stirn in Falten legen und um seinen Mund zuckte es bitter. Es gab nicht nur eine Wahrheit und genau aus diesem Grund kam er regelmäßig an diesen Ort –

Zwischen den Felsnadeln links von ihm rieselten nahezu lautlos ein paar kleine Steinchen in den Schnee. Alarmiert zuckten blau glühende Makoaugen, heller geworden durch den Adrenalinstoß, zu der Stelle. Clouds rechte Hand bewegte sich unauffällig in Richtung seines Schwertes, bereit für einen Angriff.

Doch nichts geschah.

Für einen kurzen Moment schob sich die rötliche Schnauze eines grau beschuppten Jungdrachens in Clouds Sichtfeld, doch gleich darauf schabten Hornplatten und Klauen gegen Gestein und er verschwand hinter einem dichten Schneevorhang.

Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in die Runde wandte Cloud sich wieder dem Grab zu und nahm seine trügerisch entspannte Haltung ein, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Die Lebewesen des Nordkraters hatten sich im Laufe der Zeit an seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Territorium gewöhnt - nach anfänglichen Konfrontationen. Jetzt hielten die Monster einen respektvollen Abstand zu ihm, doch das bedeutete nicht, das seine Vorsicht nachließ.

Andere Eindringlinge hatten zweifellos weniger Glück.

Der stürmische Wind legte sich endlich, gab kleinen Atemwölkchen eine Existenzchance und ließ wilde blonde Strähnen zur Ruhe kommen. Geschmolzener Schnee tropfte von den Haarspitzen, lief in Clouds blasses Gesicht und wurde schließlich vom hohen Kragen seines ärmellosen Shirts aufgesogen.

Absolute Stille senkte sich wie eine Glocke über den Flecken toter Erde, so dass man fast das Wispern des Lebensstroms hören konnte. Beinahe wirkte das blutige Schlachtfeld aus Clouds Erinnerungen unberührt und friedlich.

Doch damals...

Als er das erste Mal zurückgekommen war hatten Reue, Selbstzweifel, Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung ihn her getrieben. Seine Gefühle und Gedanken waren verwirrt gewesen, ein fein gesponnenes Netz in dem er sich verfing und hilflos zappelte. Er hatte auf Knien seine eigene Schwäche verflucht, seine Unfähigkeit, das Richtige zu tun statt alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen.

Sein Leben war in diesen dunklen Tagen für Cloud ein einziger Misserfolg – er war Jenovas dunklem Flüstern erlegen und hatte in folge dessen Aeris zur letzten Ruhe betten müssen – und er hatte dem Untergang, den er hatte verhindern wollen, erst den Weg geebnet, indem er Sephiroth die Schwarze Materia überreicht hatte.

Das Wissen um Zack war ihm auch kein Trost mehr, im Gegenteil: Er verabscheute seine Abhängigkeit von ihm, dass er nur ein Hochstapler war, eine billige Imitation. Hasste seine Selbsttäuschung mit gestohlenen Erinnerungen - zweifelte an seiner eigenen Existenz als etwas anderes als eine Marionette...

Cloud schnaubte leise. Rückblickend empfand er eine vage Mischung aus Verständnis und melancholischer Wehmut für sein jüngeres Ich, gepaart mit dem bitteren Beigeschmack von Abscheu und Mitleid. Wie immer hatte er versucht vor der Realität zu fliehen – ausgerechnet an diesen Ort.

Erst, als seine Passivität unerträglich geworden war, hatte er den mühsamen Prozess begonnen, sich seinen Dämonen alleine zu stellen. Inzwischen empfand Cloud seine Vergangenheit, sein Verhalten, auch nicht mehr als ein Zeichen von Schwäche und Versagen.

Mit 16 Jahren war er Hojo in die Hände gefallen, fast fatal verwundet, nachdem Nibelheim und alles was er kannte, woran er glaubte, zu Asche zerfallen war. Fünf Jahre lang war er Experimenten ausgesetzt, die ihn fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätten. Sein Körper war in der Zeit gealtert, bevor die Jenovazellen und eine Überdosis Mako diesem natürlichen Vorgang ein Ende gesetzt hatten, doch sein geistiger Entwicklungsstand entsprach dem eines Teenagers. Und dann, endlich, von Entzugserscheinungen geschüttelt, voll im Griff der Makovergiftung, kam er neben seinem sterbenden Freund wieder zu Bewusstsein...

Es machte keinen Sinn sich für Schwächen zu verdammen, die aus diesen wiederholten Traumata resultierten und ihn letzten Endes am Leben erhalten hatten.

Oder auf ewig in der Vergangenheit zu leben und sich für Dinge zu bestrafen, die man nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte.

Stillzustehen aus Angst, neue Fehler zu begehen...

Weder Zack noch Aeris hätten sich das für ihn gewünscht. Sie hatten ihm nicht das Leben gerettet, damit er es wegwarf oder für sie einfach nur weiter existierte...

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Masamune machte Cloud kehrt und begann damit den steilen Pfad zu erklimmen, an dessen Ende er Fenrir zurückgelassen hatte. Der Schnee knirschte laut unter seinen schweren Motorradschuhen und der auffrischende Wind verwehte seine Spuren, bis nur noch das tiefe Kreuzprofil sichtbar war.

Heute kam er hierher um dem Mann zu gedenken, der Sephiroth einmal gewesen war – dem General, Kriegsheld von Wutai, SOLDAT First Class. Der Mann, den Cloud als kleiner Junge als Vorbild verehrt hatte. Den er, dank Zack, als einfacher Infanterist auf einer Mission flüchtig kennengelernt hatte, vor dem fatalen Einsatz in Nibelheim.

Sephiroth war all das gewesen was man sich von ihm erzählte – in offener Bewunderung und ängstlich, hinter vorgehaltener Hand: Ehrfurchtgebietend, übermenschlich stark, ein formidabler Kämpfer mit unmenschlichen Augen, beherrscht, intelligent, kalt, autoritär, furchterregend – Hojos wahr gewordener Traum von einer perfekten Lebensform...

Clouds gleichmäßige Schritte stockten kurz, als sein freudloses Lächeln dank einer flüchtigen Erinnerung einem breiten Grinsen wich – gut, dass der verrückte Professor nie sein preisgekröntes Exemplar in Zacks Nähe begutachtet hatte... Er hätte Sephiroths menschlichere, wenngleich sozial unbeholfene Seite als abstoßend empfunden und in seinem Labor ausgemerzt...

Statt dessen hatte Jenova... Cloud verscheuchte den Gedanken mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln, dass Schneeflocken nach allen Seiten davon stieben.

Er bereute vieles, aber das er Sephiroth nicht hatte retten können war das Einzige, womit er sich nicht abfinden, was er sich nicht verzeihen konnte. Intellektuell wusste Cloud, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, als ihn zu töten. Jenovas Einfluss zu brechen war unmöglich, nachdem ihr „Sohn" erst einmal willentlich mit ihr verschmolzen war.

Und Cloud hatte es in seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen gesehen, gespürt im Wispern des Lebensstroms um sie herum, bei ihrer letzten Konfrontation – der Tod war Sephiroth wie eine Erlösung willkommen gewesen.

Dennoch...

„Es tut mir leid."

Jetzt kam Cloud her um seine eigene Wahrheit anzuerkennen und dem gefallenen Helden zu gedenken, an den sich niemand sonst mehr erinnerte.

Die vertraut fremde Präsenz entfernte sich.

Mit Bedauern versank das Bewusstsein wieder im Lebensstrom, seines Halts beraubt. In der bodenlosen Schwärze, alle Sinne entrissen, würde es geduldig warten, bis diese melancholische Stimme es zurückrief.

Trauer und Reue, Schatten der Vergangenheit, führten ihren Besitzer her. Sie waren es, die es festhielten in der reißenden Flut und verhinderten, dass es vom kollektiven Bewusstsein Gaias absorbiert wurde.

Bevor das Wispern des anderen durchgedrungen war...

Ohne diese Verbindung war das Bewusstsein lange Zeit im Lebensstrom umher getrieben, ein Fremdkörper in der allumfassenden Einheit. Das Verheißende Land der anderen war für es nur grün brennendes Makofeuer, in dem das Ich sich langsam zersetzte, wie in Säure. – Ein schrecklich vertrautes Gefühl im Chaos fragmentierter Erinnerungen.

Der Chor der Seelen im Puls des Planeten war für es nur eine Kakophonie aus unzähligen Stimmen. Scharf, bitter, von Hass erfüllt. Fremde Erinnerungen, Gefühle, Eindrücke, Wissen, überfluteten es und rissen das Ich in Fetzen...

Dieser eine Ruf jedoch war anders, bot eine Zuflucht. Einen Ort jenseits von Agonie, Leere, erdrückender GAIA – und es war ihm gefolgt.

Die Stimme erzeugte einen misstönenden Klang, doch der Ursprung lag in dieser Seele selbst, trübte die Resonanz, vage vertraut.

Rot. Sonne.

Wasser. Blau.

Macht.

Verwirrung. Hass.

Bitter.

Nein. Stopp.

Reue.

Euphorie. Vergangen.

Vergessen.

Wann immer sie sprach – keine Worte, die es begreifen konnte, nur rufen, vertraut – wirbelte sie Farben auf.

Eindrücke, verzerrte Bilder, schwarz auf weiß zuckend, im Sekundentakt.

Es war genug, um weiter zu existieren, doch frustrierend: Es wollte WISSEN, aber nichts war greifbar.

Dennoch – es spürte deutlich, dass die Verbindung stärker wurde, ES wurde stärker. Jenseits der Finsternis seiner sicheren Enklave im feindlichen Lebensstrom spürte es bereits das Licht...

Der Schneesturm tobte auf der anderen Seite der hohen, zerklüfteten Kraterwände wieder heftiger. Zwischen stechende Eissplitter mischten sich Hagelkörner und dunkle Wolkenmassen schoben sich vor die Sterne.

Ein entferntes Grollen übertönte das wimmernde Heulen, doch Cloud war weit genug von dessen Ursprung entfernt, um die Lawine ignorieren zu können. Der Stoff seines seitlich geschlitzten Mantels peitschte wie dunkle Schwingen hinter ihm her. Er verfing sich am blanken Stahl Tsurugi's und dem Harnisch auf seinem Rücken, doch die nächste Böe entwirrte das Chaos wieder.

Schnell bewegte sich Cloud abwärts über den vereisten Pfad, den seine Besuche am Grabmahl mit der Zeit geschaffen hatten. Fenrir stand geschützt im Windschatten eines mannshohen Geröllbrockens und war dennoch zentimeterdick unter Schnee begraben. Beiläufig wischte er das Gröbste davon beiseite, ohne die Kälte zu spüren, die in seine Handschuhe sickerte.

Eine Fanfare ertönte.

Cloud schaute sich automatisch um, doch natürlich war er allein. Der eindringliche Signalton schrillte erneut, vertrauter diesmal. Schnell fischte er sein halb vergessenes Handy aus der inneren Manteltasche. Er war kurz davor es achtlos auszuschalten und das hektisch blinkende Display zu ignorieren, doch dann fixierte er das kleine Gerät misstrauisch.

Cloud hinterließ regelmäßig Nachrichten im Seventh Heaven, damit seine Freunde seinen Wunsch nach Einsamkeit akzeptierten, ohne sich übermäßig Sorgen zu machen. Und der sehr überschaubare Kreis seiner Freunde würde ihm nie eine SMS schicken.

Vincent würdigte Handys sowieso keines Blickes, Barret fehlte für die winzigen Tasten jegliche Geduld, Sherra war Cids persönlicher Mittelsmann für alle Fälle, Reeve wusste es besser und Tifa bestand darauf, seine Stimme hören zu wollen. - Und Yuffies Kontaktdaten waren bis zur nächsten Eiszeit gesperrt, seit sie ihn in diese haarsträubende Sache mit den Tonberrys verwickelt hatte... Bei dem Gedanken zog Cloud unwillkürlich eine Grimasse.

Keiner von ihnen würde seine Nummer an Dritte weitergeben... Nachdenklich lehnte Cloud sich gegen das schwere Motorrad in seinem Rücken. Mit einem lässigen Schulterzucken rief er die Textnachricht auf – herumzustehen und grübeln würde ihm wohl kaum weiterhelfen.

„Etwas, dass für Sie von Interesse sein könnte..."

Koordinaten: Y 167 X 96 Z 4

Cloud starrte einen Moment auf den kryptischen Text, ohne ihn richtig wahrzunehmen und überflog ihn dann ein zweites, drittes Mal. Skeptisch legte er die Stirn in Falten und widerstand seinem ersten Impuls, die Nachricht zu löschen.

Mit den Pfeiltasten zum Absender zu scrollen brachte auch keine Klarheit und seine Augen verengten sich zu misstrauischen Schlitzen, als Cloud „Unbekannt" im Absenderfeld las.

Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln kroch zwischen seinen Schulterblättern empor und seine ganze Haltung verspannte sich aus instinktiven Unbehagen. Unwillkürlich blickte er zurück zum Nordkrater – es gab nicht viel mehr als das, was ihn für den mysteriösen Absender interessant machen konnte... Eine düstere Vorahnung stieg heiß seine Glieder empor, ungeachtet der fast arktischen Kälte.

Cloud steckte das Handy weg und schwang sich kurz entschlossen auf sein Bike. Was auch immer der Absender bezweckte, Cloud würde seinem Gespür vertrauen und der Sache auf den Grund gehen.

Es kann natürlich eine Falle sein, aber damit werde ich schon fertig. – Kein Grund den mysteriösen Unbekannten zu enttäuschen, dachte er grimmig.

tbc...

R&R please! Negative (konstruktive) Kritik, Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschläge... alles ausdrücklich erwünscht!

6


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: **„Katharsis"**

Status: **WIP; Part 3 u. 4 von max. (!) 20**

Word Count: **3641**

Disclaimer: siehe Part 1

Rating: **P 12**

Warnung: das Übliche ^^

Kommentar: Sorry, dass dieser Teil so kurz ist! Da was mit meinen Formatierungen nicht stimmt, benutz ich als Trennung zwischen Abschnitten jetzt BREAK und hoffe, dass es klappt... R&R please! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Die Tarnung war fast perfekt. - Ohne die Koordinaten hätte Cloud den Eingang zu dem unterirdischen Bunker niemals gefunden.

Ein Schwall kühler Luft traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht und peitschte seine Haare hoch, als er sich über den dunklen Schacht beugte. Es roch nach Feuchtigkeit und Schimmel, doch beides konnte nicht den Hauch von Verwesung und scharfen Gestank von potentem Mako überdecken. Cloud rümpfte die Nase.

Eine rostige Leiter war in die Wand des Schachts eingelassen. Er packte die oberste Sprosse und rüttelte hart an ihr. Kleine Betonbrocken lösten sich, doch ansonsten schien die Verankerung stabil genug.

Ohne Umschweife begann er den Abstieg in die gähnende Finsternis.

Ein paar Meter tiefer hatte Cloud das gleißende Sonnenlicht der verödeten Landschaft hinter sich gelassen und seine Makoaugen passten sich an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse an. Mit einem Blick nach unten stellte er fest, dass ihn am Ende seines Abstiegs ein viereckiger Raum erwartete.

Einige Rohre verliefen an der Decke entlang, aus deren Löchern mit einem steten „plitsch" bräunliches Wasser tropfte. Es hatte am Boden eine zentimetertiefe Lache gebildet und spritzte hoch bis zu seinen Knien als er das letzte Stück hinunter sprang.

Unruhig suchten blau glühende Augen die Umgebung ab, doch dann entdeckte Cloud eine Tür, die fast perfekt mit der Wand abschloss. Irgendwo auf der anderen Seite ratterte etwas in einem an- und abschwellenden Rhythmus. Vermutlich ein Stromgenerator.

Der Gestank nach Tod und Mako wurde stärker. Mit einem letzten Blick zum hellen Kreis hoch über ihm stieß Cloud die Tür auf.

Der Gang dahinter war leer. Blanke, von Drahtgittern eingefasste Mako-Glühbirnen erhellten ihn dürftig. Cloud ging langsam weiter, vorbei an grünlich bewachsenen Wänden, die fast seine Schultern berührten. Er hielt nach Sicherheitssystemen Ausschau, doch er fand nichts außer Spuren von Verfall.

Der Bunker erweckte ganz den Eindruck, als sei er seit einer Ewigkeit verlassen...

Der Gang mündete in eine kleine Halle. Drei identische, rot lackierte Türen führten tiefer ins Innere. Neben der rechten stapelten sich Dutzende Kartons in allen Größen. Einige hatte die Feuchtigkeit in braune, breiige Klumpen zersetzt. Keine der intakten Boxen hatte eine Aufschrift oder ein Firmenlogo. Im Inneren lagen nur ein paar leere Ampullen und Einweghandschuhe aus Latex.

Nachdenklich hielt Cloud eines der kleinen Glasfläschchen ins schwache Licht der nächsten Glühbirne, doch er konnte das verblasste Etikett nicht entziffern. Am Boden der Ampulle befand sich ein weißer Rückstand. Vorsichtig roch er daran und runzelte die Stirn: „Kochsalzlösung...?"

Cloud ließ seinen Fund mit einem Klirren zurück in die Pappschachtel fallen und wollte sein Glück mit der goldenen Mitte versuchen, als ihn ein Druckgefühl hinter seinen Augen abrupt innehalten ließ. Es war wie das Wispern des Lebensstroms. Nur... falsch. Etwas befand sich in seiner Nähe, ein physisches Leuchtfeuer am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung. Der Ursprung war... jenseits der Tür.

Cloud drehte den silbernen Knauf und fand die Stahltür verschlossen. Mit einem harten Tritt fegte er sie mühelos aus den Angeln. Ihr dröhnend scheppernder Aufprall ging in dem anschwellenden Lärm der Stromgeneratoren unter.

Das Phantom-Druckgefühl wurde stärker, sammelte sich hinter seiner Nasenwurzel und steigerte sich zu einem Hämmern in seinen Schläfen. Es war... anders, als wenn Monster oder Menschen in der Nähe waren. Es war... unnatürlich. Etwas, das nicht eins wird und zurückkehrt. Kein Teil des Kreislaufs Gaia's...

Der scharf süßliche Geruch nach Mako und Verwesung war hier um einiges stärker und versetzte Cloud automatisch in Alarmbereitschaft. Vorsichtig trat er über die Türschwelle - und entdeckte etwas, dass ihm einen Schauder von Déjà-vu durch den Körper zucken ließ:

Reihe um Reihe standen weiter hinten Menschengroße, runde Tanks. Kammern aus rotem Metall aus deren Sichtfenstern es hellgrün schimmerte. Schläuche führten von der Decke hinunter, mündeten in verplombten Verbindungsstutzen, zuckten leicht, weil etwas - Mako, Chemikalien, Nährflüssigkeit? - durch sie hindurch pumpte.

Brutkästen. Folterkammern - genau wie im Reaktor von Nibelheim.

Es kostete Cloud etwas Überwindung, sich dem nächsten Tank zu nähern und einen Blick hinein zu werfen. In dem trüben grünen Schleim trieb eine unförmige schwarze Masse. Sie sonderte milchige Schlieren ab und glich nichts, dass er je gesehen hatte. Angewidert, mitleidig und eine Spur erleichtert wandte er sich ab und folgte dem schmalen Gang zwischen den Maschinen hindurch. Es war, als sei Nibelheim in all seiner schrecklichen Glorie wiederauferstanden.

Man musste vor seiner Vergangenheit nicht einmal weglaufen, um von ihr eingeholt zu werden... Die Erkenntnis war für Cloud... eher traurig und bitter, als verzweifelt. Die Vergangenheit formt das Ich. Er hatte fast zu lange gebraucht, um das zu akzeptieren.

Einige der Tanks waren zerstört worden. Ein kleiner See aus Mako hatte sich um sie gebildet, klebte glühend an den scharfen Metallsplittern... Die Spuren waren frisch. Cloud blieb auf der offenen Fläche zwischen zwei Reihen stehen und zog Tsurugi.

Den Trümmern nach... - waren sie von _innen_ heraus aufgebrochen worden.

Etwas bewegte sich vor ihm im Dunklen. Cloud riss die Schwertklinge hoch vor seinen Oberkörper. Keinen Moment zu früh.

Mit Wucht traf etwas gegen die schützende Klinge, entlockte dem Metall eine misstönende Note. Die Kraft hinter dem Wurfgeschoss jagte zittrig Clouds Arme empor und vibrierte in seinen Schultergelenken.

Lautlos kam ein bleiches Gesicht hinter dem nächsten Brutkasten zum Vorschein. Jadegrüne Augen fixierten Cloud, kalt und leer. Mako getränkte, silberne Strähnen klebten an der weißen Kopfhaut; verliehen dem Wesen das Glühen einer Geistererscheinung.

Im nächsten Moment starrte Cloud nur noch auf schwarze Bodenkacheln - es war einzig der antrainierte Reflex, der ihn rechtzeitig herumwirbeln ließ. Tsurugis Klinge traf kaum auf Widerstand, als sie sirrend Knochen, Fleisch und Muskelstränge durchtrennte. Dumpf prallte der abgetrennte Schädel vor Cloud auf den Boden, blieb in einem knotigen Nest aus Haaren liegen. Der kopflose Körper, nackt und ausgemergelt, machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bevor er zuckend zusammenbrach.

Ein schriller Schrei durchbrach den betäubenden Lärm der Generatoren und Tsurugis weiter Bogen stoppte abrupt, änderte die Richtung und durchbohrte den nächsten Angreifer. Wie Wachs verliefen die Gesichtszüge dieses Sephiroth-Klons, der Cloud hasserfüllt ansah. Seine verwesende Haut hing in schwarzen Fetzen an ihm herunter, fast wie eine Parodie der kleinen Schwinge, die im Moment des Todes zwischen seinen Schulterblättern hervorbrach.

Die abnormale Präsenz im Lebensstrom verschwand.

Cloud zog unvermittelt sein Schwert aus dem Körper, der wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden fiel und starrte auf die Überreste zu seinen Füßen hinunter. Mit einem wütenden Schrei krachte seine Faust brutal in den nächsten Brutkasten. Das Metall stöhnte kreischend und das Gehäuse gab nach. Das Sichtfenster zerbarst in tausend Scherben und Mako spritzte in einem dünnen Schwall hervor, durchtränkte sein Oberteil. „Verdammt!"

Schnell stieg Cloud über die Körper hinweg, die sich bereits zu einer schwarzen Masse zersetzten. Mit einer schnellen Drehung aus dem Handgelenk schleuderte er Blut von Tsurugis Klinge und ließ sie in die Schwertscheide auf seinem Rücken gleiten.

Seine Gedanken rasten – und einen ganz speziellen Teil davon schob er mit Macht in den Hintergrund. Persönliches konnte warten. Andere Dinge waren jetzt wichtiger: Wer könnte heutzutage noch die Mittel und das Wissen besitzen, um Klone von Sephiroth herzustellen? Woher die nötigen Gewebeproben nehmen? Warum die Fehlschläge am Leben erhalten und hier zurücklassen? Und zu welchem Zweck, jetzt, wo es keine Jenovazellen mehr gab? Ohne sie degenerierte jeder Klon. Die Beweise dafür zersetzten sich gerade zischend und blubbernd.

Nun ergab die mysteriöse Botschaft jedoch langsam einen perversen Sinn - natürlich war das hier von „Interesse" für Cloud! - Er musste den Rest des Komplexes durchsuchen...

Schnelle Schritte brachten ihn zurück in die Halle. Die linke Tür war unverschlossen. Eine kurze Inspektion förderte nichts als leere Aktenschränke, Spinde und Gerümpel zutage. Der mittlere Raum jedoch...

Sowie Cloud durch die Tür trat gingen Dutzende Scheinwerfer an. Geblendet kniff er die Augen zusammen und sah automatisch nach unten. Eine Fußspur führte deutlich sichtbar durch die dicke Staubschicht auf den schwarzen Fliesen. Sie wand sich vorbei an medizinischen Geräten und einem Schreibtisch mit Computer... bis zur Mitte des Raumes.

Die nahm komplett ein riesiger Makotank ein und in der grün glühenden Flüssigkeit trieb - ein weiterer Klon.

Doch dieser hier war... kein Zerrbild des Originals. Er zeigte keine Spur von Verwesung oder Deformation. Statt dessen war die blasse Haut straff gespannt über einem schlanken, muskulösen Körper. Auch die Gesichtszüge waren absolut ebenmäßig... erschreckend vertraut – und doch fremd. Ihnen fehlte die fast unmenschliche Perfektion - sie waren weicher, runder, weniger markant.

Doch das lag wahrscheinlich nur daran, dass dort der nackte Körper eines Teenagers wie schwerelos im Mako trieb und nicht der eines erwachsenen Mannes. Es war unverkennbar Sephiroth - aber so _jung_...

Der Klon war nicht ausgereift. Die letzte Wachstumsphase war nicht mehr eingeleitet worden...

Der Anblick machte Cloud schwindelig - und kälter. Unsicher suchte er die Anzeigen der Überwachungsmonitore ab, doch sie verzeichneten weder einen Herzschlag, noch Hirnströme...

Cloud seufzte müde und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf: „Also muss ich dich schon wieder töten, Sephiroth. Ich hoffe nur damit nimmt es ein Ende. - Für uns beide."

Es musste getan werden, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit...

Doch eine komplizierte Mischung widersprüchlicher Gefühle ließ ihn wie erstarrt dort stehen. Lange Zeit starrte er einfach nur auf den reglosen, fast friedlich wirkenden Körper. Der Unterschied zu _damals_ war... enorm.

Endlich wandte Cloud sich ab und dem Computer zu. Um Zeit zu schinden, wie er sich offen eingestand... Verblüfft sah er zweimal hin: Der Monitor blinkte – offenbar war er automatisch hochgefahren... Oder derjenige, der zuletzt hier war, hatte ihn nicht abgeschaltet...

Cloud drückte die Leertaste. Im Tower surrte es leise und der Desktop erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Im Hintergrundbild lief eine Animation ab. Die Symbole für Alpha und Omega verschmolzen zu einem vage dreieckigen Symbol. „Ich bin der Anfang und das Ende," dröhnte es knisternd aus den Lautsprechern. – Cloud konnte nur die Nase rümpfen angesichts dieses pompösen Dramas. Doch dann tauchte eine Reihe von Symbolen auf.

Schnell klickte Cloud den mit „Projekt C" beschrifteten Ordner an. Eine Reihe von Fenstern öffneten sich: Biologische Daten, Listen mit Medikamenten und Chemikalien... Es war die Akte, die Hojo für Cloud erstellt hatte, in den Jahren seiner Gefangenschaft im Nibelheim Labor. Weitere Klicks enthüllten ähnlich aufgebaute Datensätze zu den Projekten V, Z, S und JENOVA.

Aber das war _unmöglich_! Cloud selbst hatte damals die Turks und Rufus begleitet um sicherzustellen das Hojos' Daten _wirklich_ vernichtet wurden. Und zwar _alle_. Reeve hatte sich sogar dafür verbürgt.

Und trotzdem hatte es jemand geschafft sie an sich zu bringen - und die Ressourcen besessen, um die Theorie in die Praxis umzusetzen.

Ein Textdokument im Anhang der Datei war farblich hervor gehobenen. Die Beschriftung „Für Mr. Strife" hatte etwas von Verschwörungstheorie,- als würde er gutgläubig Brotkrumen folgen, die jemand für ihn ausgelegt hatte...

Widerwillig rief er die Nachricht auf:

„Das Sie das hier lesen beweist, dass Sie etwas von Interesse gefunden haben... Meinen Glückwunsch!

Es hat 25. Versuche gebraucht (und eine lange, delikate Testphase), doch vor sich sehen Sie den perfekten Sephiroth-Klon.

Ohne eine Seele bleibt er jedoch nur eine leblose Hülle – oder eine wahnsinnige Bestie, von Jenova besessen... Lassen wir ihn also schlafen...?

Etwas kann verhindern, dass sich das Bewusstsein im Lebensstrom auflöst - und da kommen Sie ins Spiel..."

Cloud war, wider besseren Wissens, morbide fasziniert – und klickte auf den markierten Hyperlink. Ein Bild formte sich langsam aus einem bunt verschwommen Pixelhaufen. Es zeigte ihn, wie er an Sephiroths Grab stand... Genug davon!

Cloud zögerte nicht lange.

Er markierte alle Dateien, um sie endgültig zu löschen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie jemandem in die Hände fielen – und außer Hojos Akten gab es nicht ein Bit an Informationen, die auf den Absender der Nachricht schließen ließen. Also waren sie wertlos für seine kommende Suche.

Ein Dialogfenster erschien: Sind Sie sicher, dass die von Ihnen ausgewählten Dateien gelöscht werden sollen?

Mit mehr Kraft als nötig bestätigte Cloud mit OK. Er wartete, bis der Vorgang abgeschlossen war - und zertrümmerte dann das Equipment mit ein paar gezielten Faustschlägen. Um sicherzugehen riss er die Festplatte heraus und zertrat sie mit Wucht. Das Licht flackerte plötzlich, etwas ratterte und ein Ruck lief durch den Boden unter seinen Füßen. Irgendein Mechanismus war in Gang gesetzt worden... Vielleicht durch das Löschen der Dateien...?

Cloud blieb angespannt stehen, doch nach einem letzten lauten „klonk" wurde alles wieder ruhig. Ein sanftes Blubbern setzte ein. Misstrauisch ging er zurück zum Makotank. Wie magisch zog es seinen Blick zu dem Sephiroth - Klon, der reglos in der Flüssigkeit trieb.

Doch... etwas hatte sich verändert... Silberne Haarsträhnen waberten wie Seegras in einer leichten Strömung. Über ein Ventil am oberen Bereich des Tanks wurde eine gelbliche Substanz zugeführt... Um besser sehen zu können stellte Cloud sich auf die Zehenspitzen und stützte sich dabei am Glas ab...

BREAK

Die vertraut fremde Präsenz flackerte jäh auf. Nah, so _nah_.

Der Schock, elektrisierend, riss das Bewusstsein aus der Dunkelheit. Es trieb benommen auf den Fluten des Lebensstroms, der kreischte und pulsierte.

Fäden, Gespinste aus purer Energie wollten es fesseln und in die grün brennende Säure zurückziehen.

Doch die Präsenz war goldenes Licht und Wärme. Ein Leuchtfeuer am Ende ihrer Verbindung, scharf und stabil. Eine Klaviersaite.

Es stemmte sich gegen die Schwerkraft von GAIA und folgte dem Lockruf...

(Agonie)

(Pein)

(Schmerz)

Jenseits des grünen Höllenfeuers trieb das Bewusstsein in vertrauter Schwärze - doch etwas war anders. Hatte sich verändert - Feuer auf beiden Seiten.

Es trieb in etwas; warm, fließend. Feine Härchen in Bewegung; flach gepresst und aufgestellt.

Haut. Es fließt über... _seine_ Haut. Zwischen Fingern und Zehen, Arme und Beine hinauf; hinab.

Form. _Er_ hat eine feste Form. Aus Sehnen, Fleisch, Muskeln.

Donner zuckt durch den Körper, hämmert in seiner Mitte, pumpt bis in jede Faser und Zelle; vibriert.

Herz. _Er_ hat ein schlagendes Herz, das Blut durch Adern und Venen pumpt.

Leben.

Panik.

Sie drückt gnadenlos, presst sein _Ich_, so breit gefächert, in eine neue Hülle, zu klein, zu eng.

Er/Es stößt überall an Grenzen; schmerzhaft.

Und dann flutet eine warme Flüssigkeit in seine Nase, füllt seine Lungen. Das Schweben geht unter in krampfhafte Bewegung, als er instinktiv nach _Luft_ kämpft.

_Er sollte nicht hier sein!_

Jenseits von sterblichem Fleisch, sterbenden Zellen ist die Präsenz. Vertraut, _so vertraut_. Und aus der Ahnung wird Gewissheit...

Rot. (Keine Sonne.) - Ströme von Blut.

(Kein Wasser.) Blau. - Tränen in Augen.

Macht. - Zerstörung.

Verwirrung. Hass.

Bitter. - Das bin nicht ICH.

Nein. Stopp. - Das gleiche Flehen, viele Stimmen.

Reue. - Es ist IHR Wispern.

Euphorie. Vergangen.

Vergessen.

_Er sollte nicht hier sein!_

Mit einem heftigen Ruck, eisernem Willen, stemmte er sich gegen den Sog, verschloss sich dem Lockruf des anderen. Riss sein ICH aus den Fesseln der tobenden Hülle und floss, ein Gedanke, zurück in den Spalt.

In das grüne Feuer.

Zurück in das Vergessen.

_Es_ wollte nicht mehr wissen...

BREAK

Die gelbe Flüssigkeit vermischte sich mit dem puren Mako, trübte und färbte das Innere des Tanks hellblau.

Cloud verfolgte den Vorgang aufmerksam, doch von der chemischen Reaktion abgesehen konnte er keinerlei Veränderung erkennen. Das die zugeführte Substanz wirkungslos zu sein schien, beruhigte ihn jedoch nicht. Machte ihn viel eher misstrauisch. Bisher hatte der mysteriöse Unbekannte auch nichts dem Zufall überlassen...

Ein glockenheller Signalton von den Überwachungsmonitoren, gefolgt von einem auf- und abschwellenden Piepen bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Ein schneller Blick über die Schulter zeigte chaotisch ausschlagende Linien und Wellen. EEG und EKG waren voller fluktuierenden Anzeigen, die sich vor Clouds Augen stabilisierten.

Er scheute sich fast davor den Klon anzusehen. Der Gedanke, dass Sephiroths Seele aus dem Lebensstrom zurückgekehrt sein könnte und nun diesen Körper belebte...

Es wäre die Umsetzung dessen was in der Textdatei stand. Es wäre verrückt. Gegen die Naturgesetze - und grausam, hatte Sephiroth sich doch den Tod, die Freiheit von Jenova, gewünscht.

Und es wäre zu sehr die Erfüllung von Clouds dunkelstem Wunsch... Der Preis für die pervers verdrehte Möglichkeit einer zweiten Chance - er konnte nur hoch sein. Zu hoch, dass eine Person allein ihn würde zahlen können. War er bereit dafür?

Doch das Pulsieren einer Ader am Hals des Klons, kräftig und regelmäßig, in seinem Augenwinkel, nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Er drehte sich um.

Der Klon - Sephiroth - trieb mit geschlossenen Augen im Tank, doch seine Brust hob und senkte sich langsam. Wenn er sich nur stark genug konzentrierte konnte Cloud sogar den kräftigen Herzschlag hören...

... der plötzlich stockte.

Im gleichen Moment stieg ein Zittern Sephiroths Gliedmaßen hinauf und steigerte sich innerhalb von Sekunden zu konvulsiven Zuckungen. Durch die heftigen Bewegungen, Hände gegen Glas, erstickte Schreie, schäumte das Makogemisch. Ein dichter, weißer Blasenschleier hüllte den Körper komplett ein.

Hilflos musste Cloud zusehen, wie der Klon starb. Warntöne schrillten von den medizinischen Geräten, als die Vitalfunktionen ins Bodenlose fielen...

Verdammt!

„Sephiroth!"

BREAK

Das Brennen war willkommen, fraß sich in ihn, höhlte ihn aus.

„Sephiroth!" (Geh nicht. Komm zurück.)

„Sephiroth!" (Ich - )

Eine Stimme, lauter als der versammelte Chor GAIAs. Vertraut, selbst für bloße Fragmente, halb zersetzt; Triumph des Lebensstroms; beinahe.

Er war nicht mehr stark genug, um ihr zu widerstehen. Nicht wenn sie ihm sagte, was er immer hatte hören wollen...

Von ihm. Von ihnen. Von ihr. Von jemandem...

BREAK

Bevor Cloud reagieren konnte, ging erneut ein Ruck durch den Boden und eine Sequenz von mechanischen Geräuschen dröhnte durch das Labor.

Der Pegelstand des Makogemischs fiel innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken, als mehrere Pumpen surrend ansprangen. Die Schläuche zum Tank ruckten wild, als die Flüssigkeit durch sie hindurch gesaugt wurde.

Sephiroths zuckender Körper sank ebenso schnell. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug er auf dem Stahlboden auf und rollte sich dort zusammen. Er hustete und würgte den gleichen Schleim hervor, der ihn als dicker Film einhüllte wie eine zweite Haut.

Ein Ausschnitt der gläsernen Scheibe fuhr zischend nach oben, verschwand in einer Ausbuchtung. Sephiroth, der kraftlos dagegen gelehnt hatte, stürzte heraus - direkt in Clouds hastig ausgestreckte Arme.

Es war nicht leicht, ihn festzuhalten. Clouds Hände rutschten immer wieder ab und schließlich ließ er sich mit Sephiroth zu Boden sinken, bis der quer auf seinen Beinen lag.

Von dem nackten Körper stiegen beißend stinkende Rauchschwaden auf. Zischend und blubbernd reagierte das verunreinigte Mako mit irgend etwas außerhalb des Tanks. Sephiroth stieß einen unartikulierten Schrei aus und schlug um sich. Seine helle, jugendliche Stimme war schrill vor Schmerz und Entsetzen. Cloud packte fester zu und stand mit ihm auf.

Ihn trieb die Erinnerung an Zack und die SOLDAT Prozedur. Mako, in Verbindung mit Sauerstoff, brannte auf der Haut, machte sie überempfindlich für Berührungen. - Und hinterließ im schlimmsten Fall chemische Verbrennungen, wenn es nicht sofort abgespült wurde.

Mit dem zuckenden, sich windenden Körper auf den Armen rannte er zurück in den linken Raum, wo die Spinde standen. Ein kleiner Eckbereich war dort als Waschraum abgetrennt worden. Vorsichtig setzte er Sephiroth hinunter auf die Fliesen. Über einem Abfluss war ein rostiger Duschkopf angebracht, den Cloud aus der Halterung riss.

Als er den Hahn neben dem Waschbecken aufdrehte, kam ein stotternder Schwall Wasser hervor gespritzt. Es war eiskalt und trübe, doch es musste für seine Zwecke ausreichen.

BREAK

Etwas blockierte seine Atemwege.

Instinktiv rollte er sich schützend zusammen und versuchte, die schleimige Substanz auszuhusten, was ihm _endlich_ gelang. Zittrig holte er Luft.

Etwas neben ihm war glatt, kalt und hart. Erschöpft lehnte er sich dagegen und versuchte, der Flut - Geruch, Schmerz, Lichter, Gefühl - einen Sinn zu geben. Der Versuch scheiterte, als seine Stütze unvermittelt verschwand und er taumelte, fiel, stürzte - in Arme, die ihn festhielten.

Mit einem glitschigen Quietschen, überlaut in seinen Ohren, kämpften Hände darum, einen Halt an ihm zu finden. Das erneute, schwindelerregende Gefühl endete abrupt, als etwas warmes seinen Sturz abfing.

Er versuchte den Ursprung zu sehen, doch alles drehte sich, verschwamm. Zu atmen war schwer, den Kopf zu drehen - unmöglich.

„Guh! Aargh!" Alles versank in Schmerzen, in Welle auf Welle von zischenden Dämpfen. Schrecklich vertraut brannte die Säure auf seiner Haut. Sie hüllte ihn in einen Film, blau statt grün.

Warum war es so still? Sie tobten sonst, wenn... Sie? Wenn?

Vielleicht hatte er kurz das Bewusstsein verloren, doch der nächste Eindruck im grünen Feuer war ein stetes Rauschen.

Etwas prasselte auf seinen plötzlich ungeschützten Körper, fiel auf ihn und peinigte ihn mit explodierenden Nadelstichen auf der Haut. Er versuchte dem - Wasser? - zu entkommen, doch eine Hand packte ihn und hielt ihn fest. Sein Protest formte keine Worte, nur Schreie und ersticktes Stöhnen, dröhnend in seinen Ohren.

Die eisige Flut umspülte seinen ganzen Körper, tränkte seine langen Haare. Eine tropfende, schwere Masse zwischen seinen Schulterblättern; Strähnen auf seiner Stirn.

Er schrie und kämpfte weiter, verbrauchte in Panik spärliche Kraftreserven. Durch den hallenden Lärm wurde ihm nur langsam ein anderes Geräusch bewusst. Es war eine Stimme, tiefer als seine. Keine Worte, die er verstehen konnte - und das war vertraut - doch sie war ruhig, beruhigend.

Sicher. Sich sicher. Das dies Hilfe war, keine Folter.

Keine Säure...?

Tatsächlich: Als er sich in sein Schicksal ergab, einfach nur matt da lag, zuließ, dass er hier- und dorthin gedreht wurde, spürte er es. Das Brennen ließ nach, wurde erst erträglich und dann völlig von seiner Haut gespült. Benommen lehnte er gegen den anderen, der sein Gewicht hielt, als wäre es nichts.

„Sephiroth?" Diese vertraute Stimme...

Ein Gesicht schob sich in sein Blickfeld, erst verschwommen, dann klarer. So blaue Augen-

Blut. Überall Blut. Sein Blut.

Diese Augen, so blau, so traurig.

Warum?

Ihre Stimme erlischt; er will jubeln.

Da ist kein Grund für Trauer oder Schmerz.

Nicht in diesem vertrautem Gesicht unter seelenlosen Masken.

Oder ist das ihr Blick auf diese Welt und nicht der seine?

Er ist frei.

Aber diese leuchtend BLAUEN Augen - und ihr Schmerz.

Ist es seine Schuld?

Sephiroth. Das war... sein Name.

Und er... „Du bist -"

Doch bevor er seinen Satz zu Ende bringen konnte verschwamm das besorgte Gesicht über ihm. Und das Gefühl von warmen Händen, die ihn hielten, einem warmen Körper, der ihn stützte.

Es war seine Schuld.

_Er sollte nicht hier sein!_

Er wusste: er wurde bewusstlos. Und er hieß die Schwärze willkommen. Ein Teil von ihm hasste es, diese Feigheit, aber er nutzte die Chance und flüchtete sich in samtig ewige Dunkelheit.

tbc

R&R please! Negative (konstruktive) Kritik, Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschläge... alles ausdrücklich erwünscht!

9


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: **„Katharsis"**

Status: **WIP; Part 5 u. 6 von max. (!) 20**

Word Count: **5412**

Disclaimer: siehe Part 1

Rating: **P 12**

Warnung: das Übliche ^^

Kommentar: R&R please! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Der Puls unter seinen Fingern schlug regelmäßig und kräftig.

Cloud hatte unbewusst den Atem angehalten und spürte, wie die Anspannung von ihm abfiel. In der Stille des Bunkers klang der Luftstrom, der seinen Lungen entwich, wie ein erleichtertes Seufzen.

Sephiroth hatte nur das Bewusstsein verloren. Cloud hätte damit rechnen müssen. Den Lebensstrom oder einen Makotank zu verlassen - beides versetzte Organismus und Psyche einen schweren Schock. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an seine eigenen Erfahrungen damit, in Nibelheim und Mideel.

Blieb das vorrangige Problem, dass Sephiroth völlig nackt war und auszukühlen drohte. Cloud hätte ihn schon längst in seinen eigenen Mantel gewickelt, statt ihn schutzlos auf den Fliesen liegen zu lassen. Doch seine ganze Kleidung war von Mako durchtränkt.

Ihm machte die Substanz nichts aus, die auf seiner Haut trocknete. Außer einem leichten Prickeln, als sein Körper die Energie absorbierte, spürte er nichts. Seine Resistenz hatte sich in den Jahren nach Meteor zu völliger Immunität gesteigert.

Doch bei Sephiroth war das jetzt offensichtlich anders...

Diesen Raum hatte er vorhin nicht sehr gründlich durchsucht, aber Cloud erinnerte sich an vergessene Kleidungsstücke in ein paar von den Spinden. Schnell stand er auf, umrundete die Trennwand und riss eine Metalltür nach der nächsten auf.

Hinter der vierten Spindtür fand er ein Stoffknäuel, das in die hinterste Ecke gestopft worden war. Als Cloud es heraus zog entpuppte es sich als ein hellgrauer Trainingsanzug aus weichem Stoff. Er roch etwas muffig, war aber ansonsten so perfekt für jemanden geeignet, dessen Haut durch Mako hypersensibilisiert war, dass er fast nicht an Glück glauben mochte...

Yuffie hatte recht - er entwickelte sich zu einem menschenscheuen Pessimisten.

Cloud durchsuchte auch die restlichen Metallschränke und in dem letzten hing auf einem Bügel ein weißer Laborkittel, dessen Saum völlig ausgefranst war. Mit langen Schritten wieder an Sephiroths Seite missbrauchte er das zerschlissene Stück Stoff als Handtuch. Die Zeit drängte, aber er musste ihn zumindest grob abtrocknen, bevor er ihm etwas anzog. Das angegraute Material bestand aus irgendeiner Kunstfaser und nahm die Feuchtigkeit nur schlecht auf, verwischte sie zuerst nur.

Cloud fuhr mit dem Bündel geduldig über die bleichen Arme, Beine, Brust und Rücken, bis es das Wasser aufnahm. Am Ende war er selbst durchnässt, weil er den bewusstlosen Körper stützen und halten musste, aber das Ergebnis zählte.

Durch die entstandene Reibungswärme hatte Sephiroths klamme Haut etwas von ihrer Blässe verloren, doch seine völlige Reglosigkeit beunruhigte Cloud. Trotz aller Vorsicht musste jede Berührung schmerzhaft sein, doch er hatte keinen Laut von sich gegeben.

Das konnte ein erstes Symptom für eine schwere Makovergiftung sein...

Cloud bemühte sich als nächstes, ihm den Trainingsanzug anzuziehen. Da der Sephiroth gute vier Nummern zu groß war ging es nur schleppend voran. Ständig verfing sich dort ein Ellbogen und hier ein Knie im weiten Stoff.

Zumindest schützten die überlangen Stoffschläuche seine Füße und Hände, weswegen Cloud sich dagegen entschied sie umzukrempeln. Die größten Probleme machte jedoch Sephiroths langes, feuchtes Haar. Um dieses hin und her zu beschleunigen riss Cloud einen Stoffstreifen aus dem Laborkittel und band die silberne Flut damit zu einem losen Knoten zusammen. Je schneller er Sephiroth hier rausschaffte, desto besser.

Trotzdem zögerte Cloud. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wusste der mysteriöse Verfasser der SMS bereits, dass er den Bunker nicht nur betreten, sondern auch den Klon geweckt hatte. Also konnte er nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass nach ihm noch jemand den Komplex betrat. Alle Beweise mussten vernichtet werden, um Sephiroths Identität und... Herkunft... zu schützen.

Nach mehr als 15 Jahren war es unwahrscheinlich das jemand Sephiroth, zumal als Teenager, auf der Straße erkennen würde. Außer Avalanche, Rufus und den Turks wusste niemand, dass er das Inferno von Nibelheim überlebt hatte und für den Fall von Meteor verantwortlich war.

Es gab Gerüchte, sicher, aber ansonsten war der große General Sephiroth aus dem Wutai-Krieg eine am Ende tragisch verstorbene Fußnote moderner Geschichte – und nicht mehr.

Ein paar simple Vorsichtsmaßnahmen müssten ausreichen, aber wenn jemand den Bunker entdeckte...

Der Boden auf der anderen Raumseite war mit abgewetztem Teppich ausgelegt. Cloud brachte Sephiroth dorthin und legte ihn in eine Ecke, so dass die Spinde als Sichtschutz dienten, wenn jemand durch die Tür hereinkam. - Nur für alle Fälle.

Besorgt prüfte Cloud noch einmal seinen Puls, bevor er ihn zurückließ, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Auf dem kurzen Weg zum Generatorraum löste er eine Feuer-Materia aus Tsurugis Griff. Sie erwärmte sich, als er seine Faust um sie schloss. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen, fixierte den Zielbereich und konzentrierte sich auf den elementaren Puls in der kleinen grünen Kugel. Die Macht der Flammen darin war zu einem bloßen Funken komprimiert, eingebettet in das Wispern des Lebensstroms.

Damals als Rekrut war Cloud der Umgang mit Materia extrem schwer gefallen. Doch jetzt knüpfte er die Verbindung mit routinierter Leichtigkeit, entfesselte den glimmenden Funken, fachte ihn an zur Urgewalt. Der Gedanke wurde zur Realität.

Gleißend grünes Licht tauchte Objekte in scharf umrissene Konturen, wandelte sich in Flammen. Langsam flossen rote Zungen zischend dahin, brannten heller durch das verschüttete Mako, bis sie zwischen Boden und Decke tobten. Hitze flimmerte in der Luft, fraß sich durch Plastik und Metall, ließ die Sichtfenster der Brutkästen zerbersten. Kreischend verformten sich Stahlträger, silbergraue Tränen liefen daran herunter, bildeten blubbernde Pfützen auf dem Boden. Der Lärm der Stromgeneratoren ging in dem Knistern unter, erstarb dann, als die Mechanik Funken sprühend von herabfallenden Trümmern blockiert wurde.

Das Licht fiel aus, doch Cloud wartete, bis ein widerlich süßer Gestank nach brennendem Fleisch aufstieg, bevor er der orangeroten Hölle den Rücken zu kehrte. Dank des Scheins des magischen Feuers war es in der Halle nicht völlig dunkel, doch er bemerkte es kaum.

Alle Aufmerksamkeit war nach innen gerichtet, auf das synchrone Fließen von Mako und Lebensstrom, die dünne Verbindung zwischen ihm und der Feuer-Materia. Ein solches Feuer erforderte seine ganze Konzentration. Eine Unmenge an Energie war freigesetzt und er durfte unter keinen Umständen die Kontrolle darüber verlieren.

Erst, als auch das Labor in Flammen stand, kappte Cloud die Verbindung zum Kern der Materia. So ein exzessiver Gebrauch war eine spürbare Belastung für ihn, doch die kleine grüne Kugel war völlig ausgelaugt und weißlich eingetrübt. Ein Riss zog sich über die gläserne Oberfläche und Cloud warf sie ins Feuer, wo sie in einer kleinen Explosion zerbarst.

Eine beschädigte Materia mit sich herumzutragen wäre zu gefährlich.

Bis dieses Inferno erlosch würden Stunden vergehen, doch das erneute Versiegeln des Bunkers sollte den Prozess beschleunigen. Ohne das Belüftungssystem würde der verbliebene Sauerstoff schnell aufgebraucht sein.

Cloud stellte bei seiner Rückkehr fest, das Sephiroth sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle gerührt und ein leichtes Fieber entwickelt hatte. Schnell nahm er ihn auf die Arme; beißender Rauch quoll ihnen in der Halle entgegen, Flammenzungen leckten knisternd in den Türöffnungen.

Er achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass Sephiroths Kopf in dem schmalen Gang nicht die Wand streifte; zog ihn enger an sich. Warmer Atem traf seine Halsbeuge und feuchtes Haar klebte kitzelnd unter seinem Kinn.

Die Öffnung oben war zu schmal, also warf Cloud sich den leichten Körper über die linke Schulter, bevor er auf die erste Sprosse stieg. Das zusätzliche Gewicht war fast zuviel für die angerostete Leiter. Die Verankerung ruckte bei jeder Bewegung in der Wand, ließ Betonstaub herunter rieseln. Doch sie hielt.

Oben angekommen versetzte Cloud der schweren Stahlluke einen Tritt. Mit einem dumpfen Dröhnen fiel sie zu, wirbelte den feinen, roten Sand auf. Der nächste legte den Sperrhebel um, der letzte zertrümmerte einen Sicherheitsbolzen. Ohne ein Schweißgerät würde dort niemand mehr herein kommen - und dann gab es dort unten nur noch geschwärzte Ruinen zu entdecken.

Mit Sephiroth immer noch fest im Arm schwang sich Cloud auf Fenrir. Freihändig zu fahren war kein Problem, da sich das Motorrad durch Gewichtsverlagerung lenken ließ - doch wohin?

Bis zum Horizont erstreckte sich nichts anderes als tote Ödnis. Das die nächst gelegene Stadt Neo-Midgar war wurde überdeutlich bei diesem Anblick.

Mit dem Mako war dem einst fruchtbaren Boden der Nährstoff entzogen worden. Die Tiere wanderten ab, als die Vegetation infolge davon einging - und die einsetzende Erosion hatte den Rest erledigt. Die rote Sandwüste erstreckte sich bis zu der Bergkette im Norden.

Dahinter lag die Stadt, Moloch aus Ruinen und Neubauten; nur zwei Stunden entfernt, bei Höchstgeschwindigkeit.

Ausgerechnet dort war das Risiko am größten jemanden zu begegnen, der Sephiroth erkennen würde. Doch...

Er war schon zu lange bewusstlos, dazu das Fieber, die Möglichkeit einer Makovergiftung... Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass in der Textdatei Jenova erwähnt worden war. Ohne einen Gentest und Scan auf atomarer Ebene ließ sich nicht ausschließen dass dieser Klon so enden würde, wie die anderen...

Das hier war nichts, was Cloud mit seinem Erste Hilfe Kit und einer Materia behandeln konnte. Sephiroth musste medizinisch untersucht werden - und nur ShinRa hatte heutzutage das dafür nötige Equipment und die ausgebildeten Leute...

Es gefiel ihm nicht, aber ihm blieb praktisch keine andere Wahl. Cloud startete mit einer Hand den Motor, beschleunigte und fischte dann sein Handy aus der Manteltasche, während die andere Sephiroth festhielt.

Es klingelte länger als eine Minute, bevor jemand abnahm: „Cloud! Schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören!" Reeves sonore Stimme klang müde, trotz seiner freundschaftlichen Begeisterung.

Cloud hielt sich nicht mit Höflichkeiten auf: „Ist diese Leitung sicher?"

Einen Moment herrschte am anderen Ende Stille. „Wie bitte?"

„Reeve - kann dieses Gespräch abgehört werden? Ja oder nein?" Sein Ton war schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte, doch die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden forderten langsam ihren Tribut.

Offensichtlich reichte sein schroffer Tonfall, um Reeve den Ernst der Lage erkennen zu lassen, denn ein Klicken ertönte. „Wir können jetzt offen sprechen. - Cloud, was ist passiert?"

Er atmete tief durch, bevor er antwortete: „Ich brauche deine Hilfe..."

BREAK

Gleißend helles Licht fiel direkt auf seine geschlossenen Augenlider, tauchte alles in blutrot. Es riss Sephiroth aus dem friedvoll schweren Dämmerzustand, in den die Drogen ihn gezwungen hatten.

Sein umnebelter Verstand scheute vor dem Aufwachen zurück; vage Erinnerungen an den Makotank brannten noch zu hell in ihm. Jenseits der Schwärze seines Zufluchtsortes lag diese bittere Realität, wartete auf ihn. Zusammen mit dem Mann im weißen Kittel... und dem Schmerz... und Blut. Tod in winzigen Raten, auf der Suche nach Perfektion, die das Mensch sein übertraf.

Die Beruhigungsmittel waren ein täuschender Schutz; zwangen ihn zu falscher Ruhe und sehr echter Hilflosigkeit. Wie eine Opfergabe, dem Wahnsinn der Wissenschaft dargebracht.

Wissenschaft...

Die vagen Erinnerungen verschwammen, zerfaserten; wie ausgelöscht. Sie verloren ihre Kontur und Schärfe, doch die Gefühle blieben. Sie waren ihm vertraut - und zuwider.

Sephiroth suchte nach dem Ursprung dieses vergänglichen Wissens, erhaschte BLAU und WARM; doch das ergab keinen Sinn. Der Griff nach Erinnerungen wurde zum Fischen im Trüben; er griff ins Leere.

Sein Kopf dröhnte im Takt seines zu schnellen Puls. Sein ganzer Schädel schien ausgestopft mit Stahlwolle, die unbarmherzig über offene Nervenenden rieb. Die Intensität ließ ihn orientierungslos zurück.

Das vage Wispern von Namen, Gesichtern, Orten - es versank in williger Finsternis. Raubte _Hojo_ und _ShinRa_ die definierende Bedeutung, riss klaffende Wunden in das fragile Gespinst seiner Identität. Es geschah unbemerkt, unbewusst.

Zeit verging, träge fließend. Und dann, endlich, sickerten langsam Eindrücke von außerhalb seines betäubten Körpers zu Sephiroth durch:

Gedämpfte Stimmen unterhielten sich, hell und dunkel, ein leises Murmeln und aufgeregte Diskussion. Das Licht über ihm summte leise, doch das Geräusch ging fast unter im Klackern einer Tastatur und einem regelmäßigen Piepsen. Etwas gluckerte und der Geruch von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee lag in der Luft. Doch ein scharfer Gestank dominierte jeden Atemzug, vermischt mit Zitrone und Essig; ein Reinigungsmittel.

Sephiroth lag auf einer glatten Oberfläche, er spürte sie auf der nackten Haut seines Oberkörpers, unter seinen Füßen. Sein restlicher Körper war bedeckt von weichem Stoff.

Das Bild eines Labors fügte sich in ihm zusammen, rief ein Echo in der Leere hervor. Untrennbar damit verbunden waren _Schmerz_ und _Gefahr_.

Sephiroths erster, roh übermächtiger Impuls war der zur Flucht. Doch er rang ihn nieder, unterwarf den tierischen Instinkt mit Logik. Er befand sich hier unter Beobachtung, schlimmer noch,- dem Einfluss von starken Drogen.

Solange deren Wirkung nicht völlig nachgelassen hatte würde jeder Fluchtversuch scheitern. Seine beste Chance bestand darin, Bewusstlosigkeit vorzutäuschen, zuzuhören und Informationen zu sammeln. Dann musste er nur noch den richtigen Zeitpunkt abpassen...

Ein scharfer Schmerz zerstörte die Ruhe seines Plans. Er rief Erinnerungen zurück, fügte die Puzzleteile neu zusammen... An steriles Weiß, silberne Instrumente mit rostrot abblätternden Flecken und scharf ätzendes Grün. An schiere Agonie und eine dunkle, höhnische Stimme - auf der Jagd nach IHR, mit Sephiroth als ersten Schritt, Mittel zum Zweck...

Diese Störung, Wechsel, Unterbrechung und Schock, zwischen seinem jetzigen Ich (formbar; gewählt) und seiner Vergangenheit (erstarrt; erzwungen), in Kontrolle und Hilflosigkeit, in Ruhe und Panik,- ließ ihn haltlos zurück.

Sein vorsichtig regulierter Atem, tief und langsam, stockte und sein Puls steigerte sich zu einem pochenden Rasen; Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Adern -

Ein mechanisch hohler Warnton ertönte, unterbrach das regelmäßige Piepsen, das mit seinem Herzschlag Schritt hielt. Sephiroth lag nur mit Mühe still, als hohe Schuhe hastig an seine Seite stöckelten. Ein nach Blumen duftender Schatten lehnte sich von rechts über ihn.

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch?" fragte eine rauchige Frauenstimme nah an seinem Ohr. Kühle Finger schlossen sich um sein Handgelenk, lange scharfe Nägel kratzten über seine Haut.

Er _hasste_ es, von den Laborratten berührt zu werden.

Dann ließ sie los, ihr Körper entfernte sich. „Diese Anzeigen können doch nur fehlerhaft sein...," murmelte sie leise. „Dieser Junge hat die dreifache Dosis bekommen... Unverantwortlich ist das."

„Es geschah auf besondere Anweisung von -"

„Ja, ich _weiß_. Das macht es auch nicht besser... Und - bekomme ich eigentlich heute noch eine Antwort, oder was?" Ihr Tonfall war schnippisch, ätzend gereizt.

„Das Betäubungsmittel wirkt noch mindestens zwei Stunden," antwortete wieder die resignierte Männerstimme. „Ich rufe gleich die Techniker an. Sie sollen die Diagnoseeinheit überprüfen."

„Ma'am - ich meine, Professor Snyder... Der Scanner ist jetzt einsatzbereit." Die Stimme einer jüngeren Frau, fast übertönt von dem Klackern der Tastatur; weiter weg, bei dem PC.

„Sehr gut. Ich hasse Überstunden - und das nächste Subjekt wartet schließlich schon... Kim - schulde nie einem Kerl einen Gefallen. Ist ein gut gemeinter Ratschlag."

Ein leises Kichern driftete zu Sephiroth.

„Okay - Prozedur starten. Bringen wir das hier schnell hinter uns."

Mit einem sanften Ruck fuhr der Labortisch mit Sephiroth höher, näher zum Licht. Dessen acht verschmolzene Kegel lösten sich voneinander, bis sie einen Halbkreis um seinen Körper bildeten. Mit einem hydraulischen Zischen setzte sich dieser in Bewegung, fuhr nach links und rechts, arbeitete sich von seinem Kopf aus tiefer. Warme Lichtpunkte tasteten über seine Haut, sickerten prickelnd tiefer, durch Muskeln und Fleisch, ins Mark seiner Knochen...

_Professor..._

Labor...

Drogen...

Makogestank...

_Subjekt...!_

Ein Alarm ging los, als Sephiroth sich abrupt aufsetzte und mit einem wuchtigen Faustschlag den Scanner zerstörte. Funken sprühend schossen Glassplitter und einzelne Lampen nach allen Seiten davon. Wie Schrapnell bohrten sich Metallstücke in die Diagnoseeinheit, die die ganze rechte Wand einnahm. Die Monitore füllten sich mit Fehlermeldungen.

Drei Frauen im Laborkittel schrien erschrocken auf. Sie standen um den PC versammelt; ein junger Rotschopf stieß die Kaffeekanne um, als sie sich instinktiv schützend unter den Tisch wegduckte. Ein älterer Mann wich nach hinten zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an einer spiegelnden Glaswand stand; den Telefonhörer noch ans Ohr gepresst.

Sephiroth nahm durch einen pulsierenden Rotschleier hindurch seine Umgebung in sich auf, die medizinische Ausrüstung, Makotanks hinter ihm, blubbernd, mit pumpenden Schläuchen, ein Käfig mit weißen Mäusen, in der Ecke daneben...

Er sprang den knappen Meter hinunter auf den Boden, wo seine nackten Füße mit einem „tap" die weißen Kacheln berührten. Der Stoff war eine Trainingshose, weit und schwarz.

„Ganz ruhig, Junge," murmelte Professor Snyder beschwichtigend.

Bevor die zierliche Blondine reagieren konnte, hatte Sephiroth schon einen Satz nach vorne gemacht und sie an der Kehle gepackt. Ihre langen roten Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Arme, als er sie mühelos vom Boden hob. Seine Hände schmierten Blut auf ihre weiße Haut; kleine Schnitte vom Glas, die bereits verheilten.

Ihre Schuhspitzen scharrten über die blanken Kacheln, suchten vergeblich nach Halt. Die blaugrauen Augen waren vor Panik weit aufgerissen. Sie stieß ein Gurgeln hervor, kämpfte um einen weiteren Atemzug -

Hinter ihnen glitt die Stahltür zur Seite. Sephiroth schaute über seine Schulter zu, wie ein halbes Dutzend Männer in grünen Uniformen in den Raum stürmte. Ihre schweren Stiefel ließen den Boden vibrieren; die Aufschrift „Security" stach scharlachrot ins Auge. Sie fächerten auseinander, bezogen Stellung. Drei hielten klobige Schusswaffen im Anschlag, die anderen hoben drohend ihre Schwerter, die im hellen Licht aufblitzten.

„Lass sofort die Frau runter!" bellte eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme.

Sephiroth schleuderte sie dem vordersten Mann entgegen. Der ließ vor Überraschung seine Waffe fallen und ging mit der hustenden Frau im Schoß zu Boden. Er nutzte das kurze Durcheinander, um die nächste Wache mit einem seitlichen Tritt gegen die Kniescheibe ins Taumeln zu bringen. Die Wucht trieb ihn in seinen Nebenmann; fluchend fanden sie sich auf dem Rücken wieder, in einem fuchtelnden Knäuel aus Gliedmaßen.

Sephiroth tauchte unter dem Luftzug einer Schwertklinge hindurch, hechtete nach vorn, packte die fallengelassene Waffe und kam mit einer Rolle wieder auf die Beine. Er wirbelte herum, das Schwert hoch erhoben, noch bevor das dumpfe „plopp" der Druckluft verstummte.

Zwei Plastikprojektile fielen nutzlos auf die Kacheln, wo sie der Länge nach auseinanderklappten, von dem blitzschnellen Hieb säuberlich halbiert. Ein Ausfallschritt reichte, um der Flugbahn eines weiteren Geschoss auszuweichen. Der Mann rettete sich mit einem Sprung nach hinten; nur der Lauf seiner rauchenden Waffe fiel zu Boden und er hinterher, denn schon war Sephiroth bei ihm und rammte ihn gegen die Wand.

Das Gewicht in seinen Händen war fremd und falsch, schränkte seine Reichweite ein, brachte seine Balance durcheinander. Er bevorzugte... was?

Er fand keine Antwort darauf und genau das war es, was Sephiroths rasenden Herzschlag und Wut weiter anfachte. Es verlieh seinem Ziel zu fliehen einen neuen, tödlichen Fokus; von Rache getrieben.

Der erste Sicherheitsmann hatte die Professorin in Richtung Tür gestoßen; in dem kurzen Chaos waren auch die anderen Mitarbeiter geflohen. Er stand wieder sicher und lud seine Waffe nach.

Die Bewegung reizte Sephiroth zum Angriff. Sein beidhändig geführter Hieb hätte den Kopf des Mannes glatt vom Rumpf abtrennen müssen.

Statt dessen jagte Schmerz wie ein Stromschlag Sephiroths angewinkelte Arme hinauf. Funken sprühend stieß Metall auf Metall, stoppte den Schwung brachial. Eine ungewöhnlich breite Schwertklinge hatte seinen tödlichen Angriff pariert. Die Vibration zitterte als glockenheller Ton durch das Labor.

Sephiroth löste seine verkantete Waffe und sprang zurück. Ihm gegenüber stand ein junger Mann in Schwarz, mit blondem Haar - und blauen Augen, die von innen heraus glühten. Seine ganze Haltung strahlte Selbstbewusstsein aus; eine gefährliche Ruhe.

Er kannte ihn von irgendwo her... Nein. Sicher täuschte er sich. Und es war auch nicht wichtig. Sie waren... Feinde.

BREAK

Wie zu erwarten gewesen war hatte Reeve nicht gerade... positiv auf seine knappe Erklärung per Handy reagiert. Cloud konnte es ihm wirklich nicht verübeln.

Dennoch: Ihre gemeinsame Reise mit Avalanche, ein Jahr kreuz und quer über alle Kontinente Gaias... Das war als Basis für gegenseitiges Vertrauen mehr als genug. Es war die Art von Feuertaufe, nach der Freunde in der Lage sind Skepsis und Fragen erst einmal beiseite zu schieben.

Und Cloud wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Reeve gab ihm, trotz seiner ganzen Liste an Bedenken, die Adresse eines Labors, mit dem die WRO in letzter Zeit öfters zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Es lag im neuen Randbereich von Neo-Midgar und arbeitete im öffentlichen Auftrag. Da die neue Stadtverwaltung noch in den Kinderschuhen steckte, finanzierte ShinRa sämtliche Projekte und stellte, mangels qualifizierter Alternativen, auch das Personal.

Aus den Bruchstücken eines Telefongesprächs auf einer anderen Leitung schloss Cloud, dass Reeve ein paar alte Kontakte benachrichtigt und einen Gefallen eingefordert hatte.

Sein Gemurmel von einem „alten Drachen" ergab jedenfalls Sinn, als Professor Snyder sie mit bissigen Bemerkungen zu ihrer knappen Freizeit empfing.

Sie schlug Clouds Empfehlung wegen einer höheren Dosierung des Betäubungsmittels jedoch nicht in den Wind - _nachdem_ Reeve alle Autoritätsregister gezogen hatte.

Cloud ließ Sephiroth nur ungern allein in ihrer Obhut zurück, doch nach ein paar Minuten blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig, da der Sturkopf im weißen Kittel ihn des Labors verwies, weil „er nur im Weg herumstand".

Reeve führte ihn in das Büro des Projektleiters, nur eine Tür weiter. Durch dessen einseitig verspiegeltes Sichtfenster hatte man einen ungehinderten Blick in das Labor, wo die ganze Belegschaft um Sephiroth herum schwärmte.

Es war typisch für Cait Sith's Alter Ego Clouds aufgesetzte Fassade mühelos zu durchschauen und eine simple Lösung für das Problem aus dem Ärmel zu zaubern. Reeves gutmütiger Charakter fiel aus dem gleichen Grund immer wieder Yuffies Plänen zum Opfer. Der knallharte WRO Direktor - das war die andere Seite der Medaille, doch die war nicht für seine Freunde bestimmt.

Cloud wusste die stillschweigende Hilfe zu schätzen. Nicht zuletzt deswegen verdiente Reeve einen vollständigen und ungeschönten Bericht; das war das Mindeste. Vor allem wo Cloud nicht ausschließen konnte, dass Sephiroths Anwesenheit in Neo-Midgar sie in Gefahr brachte...

BREAK

Reeve massierte mit kreisenden Bewegungen seine angegrauten Schläfen und setzte sich in den Stuhl, den er ursprünglich Cloud angeboten hatte. Der berichtete in allen Einzelheiten von der SMS, dem Bunker und den Sephiroth-Klonen.

Obwohl sein Tonfall ruhig und sachlich war, kannte Reeve seinen Freund doch lange genug, um zu wissen, welches Gefühlschaos sich hinter der Fassade verbergen musste. In Reeve selbst sah es nicht anders aus...

Er hatte nur den Verdacht, dass ihre Gründe sich vielleicht unterschieden, da Cloud schon immer ein spezielles Verhältnis zu dem ShinRa General hatte... Aber - Sephiroths _Seele_, von den _Toten_ _wiederauferstanden_; dem _Lebensstrom_ _entkommen_... Es schien auf paradoxe Weise allem zu widersprechen, was sie damals in Cosmo Canyon gelernt hatten - und es gleichzeitig zu bestätigen. Wenn jemand diesen ewigen Kreislauf durchbrechen konnte dann war es der Sohn von Jenova...

Ein dumpfes Pochen setzte in seinen Schläfen ein. Reeve hatte den Kampf gegen die Migräne verloren.

„Und den Rest - „ Cloud verstummte abrupt.

Reeve sah alarmiert hoch. Clouds ganze Haltung hatte sich verspannt, war starr und steif; bewegungslos. Er hatte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und zur Seite geneigt, als lausche er intensiv auf ein fernes Geräusch.

Er hatte das schon öfter an dem jungen Mann beobachtet, vor allem nach Mideel - Cloud hörte das Wispern des Lebensstroms. Es war fast wie bei Aeris, über deren Augen sich ebenfalls kurz ein Schleier senkte, wenn sie auf das Stimmenchaos lauschte.

„Cloud? Was ist los?" Automatisch sah Reeve ins Labor, doch Sephiroth lag vollkommen regungslos auf dem Behandlungstisch. Die ersten Untersuchungen waren in der Zwischenzeit abgeschlossen worden.

Als er sich wieder auf Cloud konzentrierte, war der bereits an der Tür: „Bleib hier. Ich regle das."

„Cloud, wovon -" Ein schriller Alarmton übertönte den Rest seiner Frage.

BREAK

Cloud hielt Sephiroth mit ein paar schnellen Manövern auf Abstand, während die Sicherheitsleute dank seiner Deckung den Rückzug antraten.

Er parierte den nächsten Schlag, lenkte die Klinge ab, die auf seine linke Schulter zielte. Cloud verfiel in den schnellen Rhythmus, der seinen Kampfstil prägte; zwang ihn Sephiroth auf. Bewusstes Denken trat in den Hintergrund zurück, löste sich vom Rest seines Körpers, der instinktiv reagierte.

Sephiroth dagegen... Seine Bewegungen waren viel aggressiver als in ihren bisherigen Konfrontationen, fast wild und ungeschliffen.

Sonst war ein Kampf mit ihm fast ein tödlich eleganter Tanz: ausbalancierte Haltung, sicherer Stand, sparsame Bewegungen; er gab nur selten Boden preis. Jeder Hieb floss in den nächsten über, nutzte den Schwung des vorangegangenen Angriffs... War ein Gegner eine Herausforderung - was selten genug der Fall war - lotete er erst seine Deckung aus, seine Schwächen, seine Form. Und erhöhte dann den Druck, bis man sich schließlich dem tödlichen Können des SOLDAT General gegenüber sah...

Tsurugi verkantete sich erneut mit der Klinge. Cloud beendete das kurze Kräftemessen, stieß Sephiroth zurück und setzte nach. Der atmete bereits schwerer, feine Schweißperlen verklebten die langen Strähnen an seinen Schläfen.

Er schleuderte Cloud mit einem Tritt einen Rollwagen voller Medikamente und Stahlboxen entgegen, doch der nutzte die flache Seite Tsurugis wie einen Schläger. Krachend rollte der Wagen gegen die Wand; ein Schauer an bunten Pillen ergoss sich klackernd.

Es lag nicht nur daran, dass Sephiroth ohne Masamune kämpfte und Cloud, in diesem geklonten Körper, nur bis unters Kinn reichte...

Sephiroth ging mit einer schnellen Serie von Angriffen in die Offensive, zischend zerteilte sein Schwert die Luft; er wirbelte herum - und knurrte wütend, als jeder Hieb pariert und abgelenkt wurde.

Ja... Er erinnerte Cloud an sich selbst, zu seiner Zeit als ShinRa Rekrut. Und doch sah er die Anzeichen,- hier eine überdehnte Haltung, dort vor Anstrengung zitternde Muskeln... Als wüsste Sephiroths Körper genau, was zu tun war - aber ihm fehlte die gewohnte Reichweite, Ausdauer und Stärke, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

Sein Angriff wurde langsamer, verfehlte sein Ziel öfters. Statt zu blocken wich Cloud einfach aus, spürte den kühlen Luftzug der Stahlspitze knapp an seinem Gesicht vorbei zischen. Sollte Sephiroth seine Wut an ihm auslassen.

Und im richtigen Moment...

BREAK

Sephiroth sprang zurück. Das Schwert seines Gegners glitt durch den stählernen Untersuchungstisch, als wäre er aus Butter. Die Geschwindigkeit, die Reibung, verbreitete den Geruch von heißem Metall, als die Funken aufstiegen - doch die dunkel schimmernde Klinge behielt nicht mal eine Scharte zurück. Sephiroths erbeutete Waffe war dagegen von minderer Qualität, die Schneide stumpfte zusehends ab.

Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, seinen Atem zu regulieren; sich zu konzentrieren. Seine Arme und Hände zitterten unkontrolliert. Der Mann führte sein gewaltiges, grobschlächtiges Schwert mit so brachialer Wucht, dass Sephiroth keine Kraft mehr zum Parieren hatte.

Metall klirrte und sirrte; silbern funkelnde Streifen und Lichter, die aufeinander prallten und sich wieder trennten.

Es sollte ein müheloser Sieg sein, doch Sephiroths Bewegungen folgten nie präzise dem angestrebten Muster, verfehlten die Position,- als wäre die Kommunikation zwischen seinem Gehirn und Körper gestört. Alles war schwerer, langsamer; der Aufprall zu hart, seine Angriffe zu kraftlos.

Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm.

Doch der Mann mit den seltsam glühenden Augen - er trieb ihn nur quer durch das Labor, blockte seine Angriffe, aber attackierte selten. Er sah jede Blöße, jeden Schwachpunkt, da war sich Sephiroth sicher,- aber er _nutzte_ sie nicht.

Die Erkenntnis, dass mit ihm gespielt wurde, machte ihn nur wütender.

Aber langsam war da noch etwas anderes. Er _kannte_ diesen Mann. Warum war dieser Fremde so vage vertraut? Seine Augen, es lag an seinen Augen...

Seine Erinnerungen ließen Sephiroth im Stich. Das Gefühl von Leere und gleichzeitig Nähe nagte an ihm, verdrängte den rot pulsierenden Schleier, den unkontrollierten Hass. Ließ ihn in Panik umschlagen - dem nächsten Hieb konnte er nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen.

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als die Klinge abzufangen, doch der Aufprall war so stark, dass er in jeder Zelle zu vibrieren schien. Heißer Schmerz schoss seine Arme hoch; seine Finger prickelten und wurden taub, als wäre ein Nerv eingeklemmt.

Das Schwert fiel aus seinen gefühllosen Händen, schlug mit dem Knauf auf die Kacheln und schlitterte unter den Schreibtisch, von dem verschütteter Kaffee zu Boden tropfte. Sephiroth folgte seiner Waffe taumelnd, doch ein fast beiläufiger Stoß in die Rippen schickte ihn auf die Knie. Er schloss die Augen, seltsam resigniert und ruhig, nach all der schwelenden Wut.

Es war, wie es sein sollte...

Die scharfe Klinge sirrte singend auf ihn herab; dass Fallbeil des Henkers. Der Luftzug wirbelte seine Haare durcheinander, kühlte seine klamme Haut. - Doch nichts passierte.

Verwirrt lauschte Sephiroth auf den Kontrast zwischen ihren ruhigen und hektischen Atemzügen; dann zwang er sich, seinem Tod ins Auge zu sehen. Aus dieser Position sah er nur das schwarze Shirt, die Hose, den Mantelsaum, die schweren Stiefel.

Das kalte Metall dagegen, die Schwertspitze, war völlig ruhig auf seine bloße Kehle gerichtet; Sephiroth schielte auf sie hinunter, gleißend im Flutlicht des Labors. Sie bewegte sich, kam näher, zwang ihn, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen oder seine Haut ritzen zu lassen.

Er sah hoch, in die unlesbaren, blau leuchtenden Augen, die ihm einen heißkalten Schauer über den Rücken jagten.

Er _kannte_ ihn - aber woher?

BREAK

Cloud erwiderte den verwirrten Blick aus grün geschlitzten Augen mit distanziertem Interesse.

Er hatte den schnellen Wechsel beobachtet: von Furcht, zu Ruhe, Fügung in das Unvermeidliche - und Erleichterung. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck schon einmal gesehen, im Nordkrater.

Die blinde Wut dagegen... Sie war ein Schatten, den der Nibelheim Reaktor warf. Darin spiegelte sich der sinnlose Hass auf die Menschen und Jenovas süße, Gift träufelnde Stimme... Aber der Auslöser für diesen Ausbruch war nicht ihr Einfluss oder Motivation.

Cloud war sich sicher, dass es das Labor gewesen war. Bestimmte Gerüche, Geräusche, Begriffe, das sterile Weiß, das Mako... Es war für Sephiroth zum Symbol geworden, stand für Schmerz, Einsamkeit und Kälte. Cloud konnte das verstehen.

Und trotzdem - Sephiroth im Kampf gegenüber zu stehen... Ihm rauschte noch das Blut in den Ohren. Er hatte nicht so kontrolliert gekämpft, wie er es geplant hatte...

Wie hatte Zack doch einmal festgestellt? 'Sephiroth geht einem immer unter die Haut.' Und der große General, über seine Akten gebeugt, meinte nur trocken: 'Besser als ständig auf die Nerven.' Sie hatten gelacht und Cloud gegrinst, unter seinem Helm, in Habtachtstellung.

Wie lang das her war... Und wo standen sie jetzt?

Cloud steckte Tsurugi zurück in das Gurtsystem auf seinem Rücken und bot Sephiroth seine Hand an: „Bist du verletzt?"

Sephiroth blinzelte langsam, wie in Trance, doch seine Hand zuckte aus Reflex hoch und umschloss Clouds Finger mit einem festen Griff, der das Zittern seiner überanstrengten Muskeln überspielen sollte. Cloud tat so, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Wer bist du?" Sephiroths Stimme war zwar heller als früher, aber vertraut unterkühlt und tonlos, ohne Modulation. Der Effekt verlor an Kraft, da sein blasses Gesicht den Eindruck von Gleichgültigkeit nicht aufrechterhalten konnte.

Cloud erinnerte sich an den Moment im Bunker - hatte er ihn falsch interpretiert?

„Mein Name ist Cloud. Cloud Strife."

Sephiroth legte die Stirn in Falten und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Blick war nach innen gerichtet; suchend. Ein paar Minuten vergingen, dann entspannte sich seine Haltung kaum merklich. „Du hast mich aus dem anderen Labor gerettet...," stellte er fest. „Alles war grün... und kalt."

„Woran erinnerst du dich noch?"

Um Sephiroths Mundwinkel zuckte es, vielleicht, weil die Frage so direkt war. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sein Blick wanderte wachsam an Cloud vorbei, zu den Menschen die sich um die Türschwelle drängten. Er ruhte als nächstes auf dem Untersuchungstisch, dem die obere linke Ecke fehlte, zu den Trümmern, die in einem Halbkreis um ihn herum lagen.

Misstrauen verengte seine Augen zu funkelnden Schlitzen: „Warum bin ich hier? Ich war..." Sephiroth sah ein Tablett mit Operationsbesteck an und verstummte. Sein kurzes Schaudern konnte Ekel oder auch Wut ausdrücken.

Cloud war seinem Blick gefolgt und auch ihn erinnerte jedes Objekt an Hojo und seine Experimente - wenn er es zuließ. Doch er gönnte einem Toten nicht eine solche Macht über sich. Meistens gelang es ihm. Heute nicht.

Cloud würde nie behaupten zu verstehen, wie es für Sephiroth gewesen sein musste. Er war von dem Mann aufgezogen worden, zwischen Jenovazellen, Makoduschen und Drill.

Doch an wie viel davon erinnerte sich Sephiroth in diesem Moment tatsächlich - und was war instinktive Abscheu?

Seine Antwort hielt er bewusst sachlich: „Dir geht es jetzt besser. Aber als wir den... das Labor verließen hattest du hohes Fieber. Alles deutete auf eine Makovergiftung hin. Ich habe dich zur Behandlung hierher gebracht."

Bei dem Wort „Mako" rieb sich Sephiroth unbewusst über die nackten Arme. Was man als Geste aufgrund von Kälte interpretieren konnte erkannte Cloud als den Phantomschmerz von brennender Säure auf der Haut.

„Das heißt... Ich muss nicht hier bleiben?"

„Da möge Shiva vor sein!" murmelte es von der Tür her krächzend. Unter grün und blau glühenden Blicken zog Professor Snyder abrupt den blond gelockten Kopf zurück in den sicheren Gang.

Cloud nutzte die Unterbrechung um so zu tun, als hätte er den zerbrechlich hoffnungsvollen Unterton in Sephiroths Frage überhört und meinte trocken: „Vorausgesetzt das du die Maschine erst zertrümmert hast _nachdem_ der Scan abgeschlossen war, können wir in ein paar Minuten von hier verschwinden."

Der milde Tadel entging Sephiroth nicht. Die leichte Röte, die über seine hohen Wangenknochen schoss, ließ ihn unglaublich jung aussehen. Er nickte und seine hochaufgerichtete, steife Haltung entspannte sich.

„Du hast völlig zu Recht viele Fragen. Ich werde sie dir später beantworten, so gut ich kann." Cloud wartete, bis Sephiroth zustimmend nickte. „Gut. Ich konnte von jemandem passende Kleidung ausborgen - die Tüte steht dort, hinter dem Wandschirm. Bitte zieh dich um und warte hier auf mich. Ich muss noch etwas mit einem Freund besprechen. - Und dann gehen wir."

tbc

R&R please! Negative (konstruktive) Kritik, Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschläge... alles ausdrücklich erwünscht!

12


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: **„Katharsis"**

Status: **WIP; Part 7 u. 8 von max. (!) 20**

Word Count: **4376**

Disclaimer: siehe Part 1

Rating: **P 12**

Warnung: das Übliche ^^

Kommentar: R&R please! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Reeve und Cloud betrieben nach dem Zwischenfall beide, auf ihre Art, Schadensbegrenzung. Während der ehemalige SOLDAT von den Wachleuten belagert wurde, führte Reeve einige Telefonate.

Seine Kontakte zur Führungsetage von ShinRa hatten sich schon oft als nützlich erwiesen und sie erlaubten es ihm auch jetzt, die Wogen zu glätten. Aus der nicht autorisierten Nutzung des Labors, die in Sachbeschädigung und Körperverletzung endete, wurde so ein bedauerlicher Unfall bei einem als harmlos eingestuften, zivilen Projekt. Seufzend lehnte er sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück; das abgegriffene Leder knarzte leise.

Cloud durfte nie erfahren das die Forschungseinrichtung eine sehr großzügige Spende erhalten würde... Sein Freund war kein weltfremder Idealist, aber diese Art von Korruption und... _Firmenpolitik_ würde ihn wütend machen.

Reeve selbst sah die Dinge ähnlich, doch als leitender Direktor der WRO und ehemaliger Mitarbeiter von ShinRa hatte er gelernt, sich damit zu arrangieren. Man lernte, das Spiel nach ihren Regeln zu spielen - oder fand sich auf der Straße wieder. - Und das auch nur, wenn man Glück hatte.

Reeve kam langsam in das Alter wo er mit Wehmut an seine Zeit als einfacher Architekt zurück dachte. Hätte er die Konsequenzen damals absehen können,- er hätte niemals seine Pläne für die Makoreaktoren beim Amt zur Stadtplanung eingereicht... Doch es war illusorisch zu denken, dass sich dadurch etwas geändert hätte; jemand anderes hätte seinen Platz eingenommen.

Nicht, dass jetzt Zeit war für Nostalgie. Das jemand einen Klon von Sephiroth erschaffen hatte war um einiges wichtiger. Die Untersuchungen würden ihre Vermutungen entweder bestätigen oder über den Haufen werfen. Und dann auch noch die Überraschung, dass der Klon sich offenbar an nichts erinnern konnte... Reeve massierte seine pochenden Schläfen.

Eine schattenhafte Bewegung hinter dem Wandschirm lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Sephiroth. Cloud hatte tatsächlich irgendwie passende Kleidung für ihn aufgetrieben. Als er hinter dem Sichtschutz hervor kam trug er eine schlichte Jeans, dazu einen cremefarbenen Rollkragenpullover und eine gefütterte Jacke mit Fellkapuze.

Reeve schnaufte amüsiert. Er hatte mit dem SOLDAT Programm damals nicht viel zu tun gehabt und war dem berühmt berüchtigten General nur bei offiziellen Anlässen begegnet, aber ihn jetzt so zu sehen... Nun, er gestand sich ein, dass das nicht einer gewissen... Komik entbehrte.

Sephiroth warf Cloud einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. Der war gerade damit beschäftigt den Gift und Galle spuckenden Drachen zu beruhigen. Sephiroth zog sich in die rechte Ecke des Raumes, beim Sichtfenster, zurück. Er schien damit zufrieden, allen aus dem Weg zu gehen und auf Cloud zu warten.

Professor Snyders Mitarbeiter versuchten unterdessen, dem Chaos Herr zu werden. Kim, der junge Rotschopf, fegte Trümmerteile und Pillen zu akkuraten Haufen zusammen. Und die anderen bildeten um den PC einen Schutzwall aus weißen Laborkitteln, während sie sich über die Untersuchungsergebnisse beugten. Sie warfen dem Klon unsichere bis ängstliche Blicke zu, doch die Wachleute hatten sich neu bewaffnet und sicherten den Raum; was sie zu beruhigen schien...

Ein heller Ton unterbrach Reeves Beobachtungen. Die ersten Daten waren auf seine Konsole geschickt worden.

Er hatte sich gerade durch den Wust an medizinischen Fachbegriffen auf Seite 15 gearbeitet, als Cloud hereinkam. Er stellte amüsiert fest, dass die Konfrontation mit Professor Snyder ihn offensichtlich mehr Kraft und Nerven gekostet hatte, als der Kampf mit Sephiroth.

Cloud zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch: „Woher _kennst_ du nur diese Frau?"

Reeve verzog keine Miene: „Ein Gentlemen genießt und schweigt."

Sie starrten einander an.

Man hörte es nicht oft, aber Cloud hatte ein angenehmes Lachen; hell, warm und weich. „_Ich_ hab einen erhöhten Adrenalinspiegel, - was ist deine Entschuldigung?"

Reeve zuckte lässig die Achseln: „Ich habe keine." Der kurze, lockere Moment wurde von seiner nächsten Frage zerstört. „Das Labor?"

Cloud wusste sofort, was Reeve meinte und wurde schlagartig ernst. Er warf Sephiroth durch die Scheibe einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Geschlitzte Katzenaugen schienen sie beide nicht nur zu sehen, sondern zu durchbohren.

„Die Drogen, das Mako... Alles, schätze ich." Cloud verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust; eine typische, täuschend entspannte Haltung.

Reeve wischte das Thema mit einer Geste vom Tisch: „Es wurde niemand ernstlich verletzt und die Technik lässt sich ersetzen. Davon abgesehen war der Scan notwendig. - Und niemand konnte ahnen, dass sein Körper das Beruhigungsmittel so schnell abbauen würde."

Cloud sah wieder zu Sephiroth. Professor Snyder hatte einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihren PC geworfen, voll wilder, wissenschaftlicher Begeisterung gestikuliert und nahm Sephiroth gerade ins Kreuzverhör; alle Angst war vergessen.

Sie erhielt keine Antworten, aber Reeve sah, dass der Klon keinerlei Anstalten machte, sie anzugreifen. Leider würde das die Professorin nur ermutigen... Doch Cloud schien darüber nicht im mindesten beunruhigt.

Reeve wusste, dass Cloud nur ungern um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Es ging nicht darum, dass er ihnen nicht vertraute - er wollte seine Freunde lediglich keiner Gefahr aussetzen. Anstatt den einsamen Wolf zu spielen, bis es fast zu spät war, hatte er dieses Mal gegen seinen fehlgeleiteten Beschützerinstinkt gehandelt. - Für Sephiroth.

Reeve fragte sich unwillkürlich, was diese beiden genau verband, was vor 15 Jahren im Nordkrater passiert war. Niemand von Avalanche hatte gesehen... Nun, vielleicht war Vincent Zeuge dessen geworden, was sich im Lebensstrom abgespielt hatte, denn er war es, der sie eine Zeit lang von Cloud ferngehalten hatte... Aber...

Konnte es sein, dass Cloud Sephiroth noch aus der Zeit kannte, als er Rekrut und Infanterist bei ShinRa gewesen war?

Schließlich _musste_ es einen Grund dafür geben, dass er seinem Feind ein Grab errichtet und es regelmäßig besucht hatte. Und das, obwohl Sephiroth ihn beinahe dazu gebracht hätte, Aeris zu töten... Ganz offensichtlich gab es eine ganze Menge, was Cloud für sich behielt...

Aber hier war Reeve und half ihm, anstatt den Klon zu vernichten.

Das die Dinge nie so waren, wie sie auf den ersten Blick schienen, war kein großer Trost in diesem Chaos. Es war eine _Tatsache_, dass Sephiroth beinahe einen Genozid verursacht hätte...

Wer die ganze Geschichte kannte, - seine Vergangenheit, die Zusammenhänge mit Hojos Manipulationen und Jenovas unheilvollen Einfluss... Nun, der konnte argumentieren, dass auch Sephiroth nur ein Opfer war.

Tifa, um nur eine Person zu nennen, würde das radikal gegensätzlich sehen...

Reeve lächelte dünn, angewidert, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Er verbarg seine widerstreitenden Gefühle vor Cloud, indem er aus seiner Jacketttasche eine Kopfschmerztablette hervor kramte und sie trocken hinunter würgte.

Er fühlte sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst und deutete auf seinen Computerbildschirm: „Die Ergebnisse liegen jetzt jedenfalls vor. Kurz gesagt gibt es keine Anzeichen für eine Makovergiftung. Professor Snyder hat eine Hypothese... Ihrer Meinung nach hat sein Körper das Mako unkontrolliert absorbiert, weil er so abrupt aus der Stasis geholt wurde."

Cloud nickte nachdenklich: „Das klingt plausibel, schließlich hatte er keinerlei Vitalwerte, als ich ihn zuerst fand."

Reeve überflog ein paar Tabellen auf seinem Bildschirm: „Jetzt sind seine Werte alle einwandfrei. Ich habe vorsichtshalber eine Kopie von Sephiroths alter Dienstakte angefordert, um den Makolevel abzugleichen. Er ist wieder auf seinen Nominalwert gefallen und zur gleichen Zeit ist das Fieber zurück gegangen."

„Ich nehme an, dass du dir die schlechte Nachricht für den Schluss aufhebst," meinte Cloud fast zynisch. „Wie ist der Status der Jenovazellen? Welche Sorte wurde verwendet?"

Reeve schnitt eine Grimasse und schloss mit einem frustriert heftigen Mausklick die Datei: „Jenovas genetischer Code ist mit seiner DNA komplett verschmolzen."

Cloud wirkte resigniert, aber nicht überrascht: „Das bedeutet das lebende Zellen von ihr verwendet wurden... Und damit nicht genug, sie hatten auch Zugang zu Sephiroths menschlichem Erbgut... Nein, das wäre unmöglich. Also hatten sie eine Genprobe, die sie bereinigt haben."

„Cloud, dir ist klar, was das bedeutet, oder?"

„Sicher. Dahinter steckt kein verrückter Wissenschaftler. Der beste Zeitpunkt, um an alle benötigten Komponenten heran zu kommen, war zu Hojos Zeiten als Forschungsleiter - oder in dem Chaos nach Meteor. Das spricht für eine finanzkräftige Organisation und eine jahrelange Planung im Voraus."

Reeve rieb sich am Kinn und registrierte abwesend, dass er sich wieder rasieren musste: „Aber wer könnte so einfach bei ShinRa einbrechen? Wozu das alles?"

Cloud lehnte sich gegen das Sichtfenster; er sah plötzlich müde aus: „Was ist mit den Klonen, die degeneriert sind? In der Nachricht stand, dass Jenova sie kontrollierte - aber sie wurde im Lebensstrom vernichtet."

„Laut diesen Daten gibt es keine Anzeichen für eine Beschädigung seines Erbguts. Mehr lässt sich ohne Proben der... betroffenen Exemplare nicht sagen. Ich verstehe natürlich, warum du es getan hast, aber vielleicht war es doch etwas voreilig, diesen Bunker zu zerstören."

Cloud warf ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu: „Mit ShinRa's Möglichkeiten dürften sich noch einige Spuren finden lassen."

„Oh? Du willst, dass ich... ah, inoffizielle Nachforschungen anstelle?" Reeve seufzte, als Cloud zur Antwort nur eine Augenbraue hoch zog. „Stimmt. Es bleibt uns nicht viel anderes übrig..."

Einen Moment lang verfielen sie beide in düsteres Schweigen.

„Cloud... Was hältst du von Sephiroths Gedächtnisverlust? Ich verstehe nicht, wie es seine Seele überhaupt geschafft haben soll, dem Lebensstrom zu entkommen. - Und welche Rolle du dabei gespielt hast... Aber ist das nicht etwas zu... praktisch?"

Cloud warf ihm einen Blick zu, den Reeve beim besten Willen nicht interpretieren konnte: „Er erinnert sich an alles."

Reeve brauchte einen Moment bis er wirklich _verstand_, was er gerade gehört hatte: „Wie bitte?"

„Er hat mich erkannt, als er aufgewacht ist."

„Also hat er gelogen?"

Cloud schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube er hat Angst, sich seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen... Wobei es... komplizierter ist, als das." Er seufzte. „Aber es macht ihn verwundbar... Mehr, als er sich vorstellen kann."

Reeve war mit Clouds Prioritäten alles andere als glücklich. „Cloud...," er atmete tief durch und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich habe Sephiroth unter Jenovas Einfluss erlebt, aber selbst davor war er... emotional instabil. Wenn er seine Erinnerungen bewusst verdrängt hat, dann -"

„Ich bringe ihn zum Nordkrater."

„Shiva!" Reeve sprang auf. „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee!"

„Reeve - was wäre die Alternative? Ihm alles zu erzählen – einfach so? Oder zu warten, dass es ihm von alleine wieder einfällt? Kannst du dir vorstellen was passieren _könnte_, wenn er einen Flashback hat...?"

Reeve hatte die Vision von einem zweiten Nibelheim, unterdrückte ein Schaudern und setzte sich wieder. „Warum der Nordkrater?"

„Der Nachricht zufolge hat seine Rückkehr etwas damit zu tun, dass über den Lebensstrom eine Art... Verbindung zwischen uns geknüpft wurde. Ich höre die Stimmen dort am Deutlichsten. Und außerdem... habe ich ihn dort getötet."

Reeve kannte diesen steinernen Gesichtsausdruck. Cloud würde sich durch nichts und niemanden davon abbringen lassen - also versuchte er es gar nicht erst. „In Ordnung. Aber wenn Jenova oder diese Organisation -"

„Dann töte ich ihn." Clouds Stimme war ruhig und eisig; seine blauen Augen glühten unheilvoll. Es klang wie ein Schwur - und ein Fluch. „Ich habe ihn zurück geholt. Also übernehme ich auch die volle Verantwortung für ihn."

„Ich vertraue dir, Cloud. Aber bitte sei vorsichtig," seine letzten Worte klangen belegt und er räusperte sich. „Also gut. Dann kümmere ich mich darum, Informationen zu beschaffen. Ich rufe dich an, sobald ich etwas heraus gefunden habe... Ah - wie wollt ihr beide es eigentlich bis zum Nordkrater schaffen? Die Eismeer - Passage ist schon halb gefroren. Ich bezweifle, dass noch ein Schiff von Juno aus ablegen wird."

Clouds Lächeln hatte etwas schuldbewusstes: „Keine Sorge, ich habe da schon so eine Idee... - Danke für alles, Reeve."

BREAK

Nach ein paar Minuten ließen sie die endlosen Korridore hinter sich. Die Tür glitt automatisch zur Seite; kühler Wind fuhr durch seine langen Haarsträhnen.

Sephiroth schulte seine Gesichtszüge zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske. In dieser Situation war er sehr viel verwundbarer, als ihm lieb sein konnte. - Also versteckte er seine irrational starke Erleichterung, den graublauen Himmel sehen zu können, während er Cloud ins Freie folgte.

Das erstickende Druckgefühl in dem Gebäude war... _unangenehm_ gewesen. Es war das fast greifbare, doch gleichzeitig geisterhafte Wissen um den Horror, den dieses Labor verbarg. Hinter seiner Fassade aus sterilem Weiß, dem übertünchenden Gestank von Reinigungsmitteln und den flachen Gesichtern des Personals; ohne Interesse oder Mitgefühl.

Dem zu entkommen war, als durchstoße man die Wasseroberfläche. Ertrinken... - doch plötzlich taucht man unverhofft in Ufernähe auf...

Sephiroth bemerkte, dass auch Cloud aufzuatmen schien... Aber er mochte sich täuschen. Ihre Schritte knirschten wegen des Schotters und scheuchten ein paar Vögel hoch. Das leise Geräusch ging unter in dem Flattern von Flügeln und Gurren von Tauben.

Sephiroth folgte Cloud den schmalen Pfad entlang und versuchte, die Leere in seinem Inneren mit... _neuen_ Eindrücken zu füllen. Doch dieser abgeschiedene Bereich, mit ein paar Lagerhallen aus Wellblech und dem weißen Kastenbau hinter ihnen... Es gab keine Erinnerungen, mit denen er die Bilder vergleichen konnte.

Dabei hatte er das beklemmende Gefühl, dass er das rote Firmenlogo kennen sollte. Dieses schwungvoll aggressive „SR", dass auf den geparkten Vehikeln prangte...

Doch da war nichts.

Und Sephiroth war verwirrt. Nicht unbedingt von der Tatsache, dass er durch eine Gegend lief, die er kennen _sollte_, aber vergessen hatte. Nein, beunruhigender war, dass jeder Gedanke, jedes Gefühl - oder eher _Echo_ von beidem - bei Cloud anzufangen, aber auch wieder zu enden schien.

Und er war... _zufrieden_ damit, Cloud einfach nur zu folgen.

Sephiroth zog es vor seine Schwächen zu verbergen. Im doppelten Sinne mit leeren Händen dazustehen - ohne Vergangenheit und unbewaffnet... Das brachte ihn in eine sehr... _unvorteilhafte_ Lage.

Aber er verzichtete nicht darauf, Fragen zu stellen, weil er sich _schützen_ wollte. Tatsächlich wäre es strategisch klüger, den Mann vorsichtig auszufragen...

Er hatte keine Erklärung dafür,- doch sein Fokus ruhte einfach nur passiv auf Cloud. Und der führte ihn von dem verlassenen Parkplatz weg in eine Gasse.

Die Gebäude zu beiden Seiten waren in einem schrägen Winkel geneigt; Risse durchzogen die Wände. Fast sah es so aus, als wäre das Fundament abgesackt. Das fahle Sonnenlicht erreichte kaum den mit Müll übersäten Boden. Schmutzwasser hatte sich in den vielen Schlaglöchern gesammelt und zwischen den bröckeligen Steinen wucherte Unkraut. Es roch nach Schimmel. Etwas raschelte zwischen Papiertüten und alten Zeitungen, als sie vorbei gingen; quiekte leise.

Am anderen Ende lag etwas, dass mal ein Wohnviertel gewesen sein konnte...

Jetzt war es ein Trümmerfeld, grauer Schutt, so weit das Auge reichte. Ein paar Menschen, in vor Schmutz starrenden Overalls, stocherten mit langen Metallstäben zwischen Mauerresten und Geröll herum. Irgendwo lief ein Radio, während systematisch nach Baumaterialien und Verwertbarem gesucht wurde. Ein paar Schubkarren waren bereits mit Alteisen beladen; daneben stapelten sich Ziegelsteine, zerrissene Bücher und eine Puppe ohne Kopf.

Sephiroth sah, dass Clouds Finger zuckten, als müsse er sich davon abhalten sie zu Fäusten zu ballen. Die Geste war deutlich genug um diesen Ort als Teil eines Ganzen zu erkennen, der ein sensibles Thema darstellte. Diese Erkenntnis war für ihn Grund genug, die Zerstörung nicht zu hinterfragen.

Sephiroth zog dementsprechend seine eigenen Schlüsse. Es gab nicht viele Hinweise. Die Arbeiter riefen sich nur Anweisungen zu; was hier geschehen war wurde mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Doch die Betonbrocken waren mit einer dicken Moos- und Algenschicht überwuchert. Und die verbogenen Stahlträger ragten rostig zum bewölkten Himmel empor...

Dieser Teil der Stadt musste schon vor mindestens zehn Jahren zerstört worden sein. Das der Schutt nicht weggeräumt worden war, trotz dieses langen Zeitraums, ließ darauf schließen, dass sich die Verwüstung nicht nur auf dieses Gebiet beschränkte...

Was konnte eine Stadt so verwüsten?

Kleine Steinchen knirschten unter ihren Sohlen, als sie sich einen Weg durch das Chaos suchten. Ein paar Männer zogen und zerrten an einem alten Wasserrohr, fluchten, als sie es nicht bewegen konnten. Niemand beachtete sie. Die fröhlich rauschende Radiomusik klang wie Hohn in diesem ausgestorbenen Viertel.

Cloud wich den Inseln von Geschäftigkeit aus und hielt sich im Schatten der Ruinen, am Rand des Gebiets. Sephiroth stellte diese Entscheidung nicht infrage; folgte so lautlos wie möglich.

Cloud hatte kein Wort gesprochen, seit er Sephiroth von Prof. Snyders... Gesellschaft erlöst hatte. Seine düstere Stimmung war fast greifbar, eine schwer drückende Aura. Sie schien in Wellen von ihm auszugehen, verlieh ihm eine Intensität, die Abstand verlangte. Personifizierte Unnahbarkeit... - und Sephiroth neigte nicht dazu seine Eindrücke zu dramatisieren.

Clouds gespannt aufrechte Haltung verriet jedoch mehr, als sie vor Sephiroth verbarg. Da er hinter ihm ging sah er nur seinen Rücken, das imposante Schwert, den im Wind flatternden Mantelsaum und die stachlig blonden Haarsträhnen, die mit jedem geschmeidig ausholenden Schritt wippten. Doch ihm entging nicht der wachsame, unauffällig umherschweifende Blick seines Begleiters. Cloud suchte ständig ihre Umgebung ab. Seine glühenden Makoaugen huschten abschätzend über jeden der Arbeiter, zu den leer gähnenden Fenstern der noch stehenden Häuser; hinauf zu den Dächern.

Nur jahrelange Erfahrung erlaubte einem diesen gespaltenen, automatisierten Fokus. Worüber Cloud auch immer nachdachte, von ihrer Sicherheit einmal abgesehen,- es gefiel ihm offensichtlich nicht.

Und Sephiroth war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Teil des Problems war, das Cloud beschäftigte. Der Gedanke machte die Stille plötzlich unerträglich. „Cloud? Wohin gehen wir?"

Der Zeitpunkt war schlecht gewählt; der Lärmpegel stieg, als sie um die Ecke bogen. Wie erwartet antwortete Cloud nicht sofort.

Diese Straße war zwar staubig, aber völlig frei von dem Schutt, der hinter ihnen lag. Sie öffnete sich zu einer engen, sehr belebten Einkaufspassage. Stimmengewirr erfüllte die Luft; Kinder tobten, Hausfrauen feilschten um bessere Preise, Händler machten lautstark auf ihre Waren aufmerksam. Darunter mischte sich Musik; ein wummernder Beat, seichte Popsongs, unterbrochen von Werbeslogans.

Es gab nur wenige echte Läden, statt dessen waren Holzstände zusammen gezimmert worden und ein paar Frauen saßen auf Decken, umringt von Gewürzen, Gemüse, billiger Kosmetik. Unter eine Vielzahl an Gerüchen mischte sich der von Frittiertem. In ölig fettigen Schwaden stieg er von riesigen Wokschüsseln auf. Um den rostigen Tresen, nichts anderes als eine Metallplatte, hatte sich eine Menschentraube gebildet.

Sephiroth hatte nur einen flüchtigen Blick übrig für das bunte Treiben. Ein paar schwach glimmende Materiakugeln lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Stand eines alten Mannes. Das Wispern in ihnen war wie ein sterbender Atemhauch, doch ein paar junge Burschen schienen ernsthaft an der minderwertigen Ware interessiert.

Ein Hemdsärmel streifte seine Wange und ließ ihn zurückschrecken. Ein bärtiger Mann lachte rau und verschwand in der Menge. Sephiroth begann, sich von all den Menschen in die Ecke gedrängt zu fühlen. Sie drückten sich nah an ihm vorbei; rempelten ihn an. Ausgebeulte Einkaufstaschen, Stoff und Ellenbogen trafen ihn alle paar Schritte. Der Kontakt ließ ihn unruhig werden; war ihm unangenehm und _unerwünscht_.

Um Cloud machten Männer wie Frauen dagegen einen weiten Bogen; instinktiv abgeschreckt. Das war einer der Gründe, wieso Sephiroth zwischen Körpern eingeklemmt wurde.

Es nagte an ihm, das Gefühl, dass sich ihre Rollen irgendwie _vertauscht_ hatten...

Wie eine Flut drohte die Masse ihn mitzureißen; schon jetzt lagen mehr als zwei Meter Abstand zwischen ihm und Cloud. Der blieb in dem Moment stehen, sah über seine Schulter - und Sephiroth nutzte die Gelegenheit, um aufzuholen. Ein paar Minuten später ließen sie das überfüllte Viertel endlich hinter sich.

Es wurde ruhiger.

„Wir gehen zum Nordkrater," antwortete Cloud schließlich verspätet. „Ich könnte versuchen, dir alles zu erklären... Und wenn dir das lieber wäre...?"

Sephiroth schüttelte den Kopf: „Erhalte ich dort Antworten?"

„Auf alle deine Fragen. Der Ort... hat Vergangenheit. Für uns beide." Cloud winkte einem Mann zu, der seinen Namen rief, ging jedoch weiter; in eine schmale Seitenstraße. „Man kann die Reise innerhalb eines Tages schaffen - nur das Transportmittel... Das müssen wir uns erst besorgen."

„Wenn du es für das Beste hältst..."

Cloud warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, als wäre er überrascht, das Sephiroth nicht protestierte: „Das tue ich."

Sephiroth spürte das dünnen Lächeln, das über seine Lippen zuckte: „In Ordnung. Ich werde warten."

Ihre Schritte hallten lauter, als sie die unebenen Steine verließen und glatten Asphalt betraten. Der nächste Wohnblock stand in völligem Kontrast zu dem heruntergekommen Randbezirk oder dem Trümmerfeld. Die Gebäude sahen neu aus, waren bunt gestrichen und es gab sogar winzige Gärten zur Straße hin.

Die Dächer waren mit schwarzen Platten gedeckt. Sie reflektierten silbern das Sonnenlicht und hatten auf ihrer Oberfläche ein Wabenmuster...?

„Sonnenkollektoren," murmelte Cloud abwesend, ohne sich umzusehen. Fast so, als hätte er die unausgesprochene Frage gehört...

Sephiroth hatte für einen Moment das schwindelerregende Gefühl, als versinke alles in Dunkelheit. Dadurch konnte er die Aura sehen, den Energiefluss, der zwischen ihnen pulsierte. Er verband ihn mit Cloud und von ihnen im Zentrum gingen winzige Punkte aus; Linien, andere Lebewesen, _Menschen_.

_Es_ (was ist es?) steckte in allem, was lebt.

Doch in ihnen beiden war die Verbindung heller, stärker - wie eine Fessel; eine Klaviersaite...

Der Gedanke war seltsam _vertraut_...

So abrupt wie es gekommen war verschwand das Gefühl auch wieder, ließ Sephiroth desorientiert zurück. Die hellen Punkte wurden wieder zu Menschen; auf dem Weg zum Einkauf, zur Arbeit, Teenager auf der Suche nach etwas Spaß. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie das Viertel bereits verlassen hatten und sich einem zentraler gelegenen Platz näherten.

Ein Brunnen nahm dessen Mitte ein. Die Statue eines geflügelten Löwen war mit Farbe beschmiert; aus dem Füllhorn im Maul floss schon lange kein Wasser mehr.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah Sephiroth in der Menge eine Frau. Ihr herzförmiges Gesicht wurde von langen, schwarzen Haaren eingerahmt -

_Monster_!

Du wirst büßen für das, was du meinem Vater angetan hast!

Gib ihn mir zurück - sie alle! Gib sie _zurück_.

Ihr HASS. (Nur, was sie verdient.)

Blut, Blut, Blut.

Flammen und Rauch.

Ihr Hass prallt ab; närrischer Mensch, schwache Kreatur.

DIEBIN. (Eine von _IHNEN_.)

(Nur, was _er_ verdient.) SEIN Blut -

ICH HASSE DICH!

MONSTER!

(Milliarden Stimmen klagen an:)

SEPHIROTH!

BREAK

Der forschende Blick bohrte sich zwischen seine Schulterblätter. Er war so intensiv, dass Cloud ihn fast als Berührung wahrnahm.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, dass Sephiroth _ihm_ folgte. Das er es war, der auf Clouds Führung und Schutz vertraute. Verkehrte Welt, auch nach all der Zeit. Wie ein Bild, in dem zehn Fehler steckten...

Es war genug, um alle Gedanken an Pläne, ihre möglichen Schwachpunkte, Gefahren und Konsequenzen, zurück zu drängen.

Die vertraute Präsenz im Lebensstrom, die sich näherte, tat ein übriges: Tifa - und sie war nicht alleine...

Eiskalte Finger schlossen sich um seine Hand und Cloud wurde mit aller Macht in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gezogen. Sein erster Impuls war sich loszureißen. Doch ein Blick zurück, in Sephiroths aschfahles Gesicht genügte und Cloud folgte ihm ohne Widerstand.

Tifas Anblick musste einen Flashback ausgelöst haben; genau wie befürchtet. Ihm hinterher zu rennen war reines Kalkül. Reagierte Cloud jetzt falsch dann würde er ebenfalls als Gefahr eingestuft.

Es war besser, Sephiroth seinen Willen zu lassen – immerhin lief er davon und griff nicht an. Cloud würde abwarten, bis er sich von alleine beruhigte; seine Kräfte erlahmten.

Es war die einfachste Methode - solange niemand ernstlich gefährdet wurde...

Sephiroth lief im halsbrecherischen Tempo die Straße entlang; die Spitzen seiner langen Haare peitschten Cloud ins Gesicht. Verwünschungen begleiteten ihren Weg, als Menschen verschreckt aus dem Weg sprangen oder rabiat umgerannt wurden. Einkaufstaschen fielen zu Boden; ein Karton voller Eier zerbarst. „Wah - passt doch auf, ihr Verrückten!" Wütend reckte der Mann die Faust in die Höhe: „Vollidiot!"

Cloud hielt sich nicht mit Entschuldigungen auf. Ohne Frage würde Tifa diesen tumultartigen Rückzug bemerken und ihnen folgen... Pech. Doch angesichts ihres Begleiters - vielleicht auch nicht...

Sephiroth packte fester zu, hart genug, um einem normalen Menschen die Finger zu brechen. Cloud spürte, wie die dunkle Panik über ihre verbundenen Hände in ihn floss. Die Verbindung über den Lebensstrom erwachte, zeigte ihm schattenhafte Umrisse, Blut - und schwarze Wellen voller Hass, die ihn tiefer in einen Strudel zu reißen drohten...

Cloud stemmte sich gegen die fremden Gefühle; verschloss sich davor. Es war reiner Instinkt, der sich seiner Kontrolle entzog. Er erwiderte den Druck; sanfter.

(Ich bin hier.)

BREAK

„Fuck!" Cid taumelte zurück und fuchtelte wild mit der Hand, doch zu spät. Seine letzte Kippe landete auf dem schmutzigen Boden, wo sie prompt zertrampelt wurde. Der Anblick trieb seinen Blutdruck in die Höhe, während seine Laune auf den Tiefpunkt fiel.

Das Leben war ungerecht. Tifas stahlharter Kampfsportrücken machte ihm deutlich, wie alt und klapprig er langsam wurde. Entzückende Rücken waren früher nie so hart gewesen...

„Tifa? Was ist los?"

Cid sah, dass sie leichenblass geworden war. Klischee, klar - aber gerade verdammt passend. Er folgte ihrem starren Blick, an diesem hässlichen Steinmonstrum vorbei. Alles was er sah war ein Aufruhr in der Menge und ein Mann, der wild gestikulierte während er seinen dicken Hintern vom Boden hoch hievte. Hm... waren das Eierschalen?

„Cloud..." murmelte Tifa neben ihm, in einem kieksenden Tonfall, irgendwo zwischen Hoffnung und blankem Terror.

Cid verdrehte die Augen; verbarg die entnervte Geste, indem er seine Schirmmütze tiefer in seine hohe Stirn zog. „Mensch, Mädchen... Cloud kommt und geht mit dem Wind, wie immer. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht auf einen Plausch vorbei schaut. Und du hast dein eigenes Leben - ein süßes Kind? Netter Ehemann? Klingelt da was bei dir? Kein Grund -"

Zwei kräftige Hände packten ihn am Kragen seiner Jacke, würgten ihm effektiv die nächsten Worte ab. Tifa zog ihn zu sich runter; ihre rehbraunen Augen funkelten unheilvoll.

„Sephiroth war bei ihm!" fauchte sie wütend; so nah, dass er die Vanillenote ihres Parfüms riechen konnte.

Cid blinzelte. Mehrmals.

Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt und er wusste: Er würde den Moment _hassen_, wenn sein Gehirn wieder mit seinen Ohren Schritt hielt. - Was womöglich später geschehen würde, als man annehmen sollte. Denn Tifa stieß ihn von sich und nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Ihres Phantoms. - Oder dem Mann, der die Welt erneut ins Chaos stürzen konnte. Und wie _zur Hölle_ passte Cloud da mit rein?

„Ich werd zu alt für diesen Möchtegernhelden-Scheiß!" murmelte Cid resigniert und folgte ihr.

BREAK

Sephiroth rannte.

Zwischen ihrem Hass und ihm stand nur die Präsenz. Er ließ zu, dass sie ihm den Rücken deckte und _rannte_.

Sein Herz raste, die Luft brannte in seinen Lungen und alles, was er hörte, war ein Rauschen. Die Straße verschwamm vor seinen Augen, doch er spürte den Asphalt unter seinen Schuhsohlen.

Hindernisse sprangen aus dem Weg; schrien. Es mussten Menschen sein, doch ihre Gesichter waren wutverzerrte Masken und sie verschwammen zu einer bedrohlichen, schattenhaften Masse.

Er wusste nicht wohin. Wichtig war nur, dass er auf keinen Fall stehen blieb...

Etwas prallte gegen ihn. Sephiroth sprang zurück, seine Hand fuhr zu seinem Schwert - griff ins Leere.

Unwichtig.

Sein Körper war Waffe genug.

Er holte zu einem tödlichen Schlag aus, der den Kehlkopf des Wesens zertrümmern würde - doch die Hand, die er die ganze Zeit umklammert hielt, zog ihn weg.

Sephiroth taumelte zurück, gegen einen warmen Oberkörper. Eine ruhige Stimme flüsterte ihm zu: „Alles in Ordnung - lauf weiter."

Und Sephiroth gehorchte.

tbc...

R&R please! Negative (konstruktive) Kritik, Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschläge... alles ausdrücklich erwünscht!

AN: Bin das nur ich oder herrscht in englischen Archiven immer eine Riesenparanoia, was den Gebrauch des „F"-Worts angeht...? Gibt doch echt schlimmeres...

AN: Wegen Renovierungsstress (im ganzen Jahr 2011) kann es länger dauern, bis der nächste Part online geht; sorry!

10


	5. Chapter 5

Titel: **„Katharsis"**

Status: **WIP; Part 9 von max. (!) 20**

Word Count: **796**

Disclaimer: siehe Part 1

Rating: **P 6**

Warnung: das Übliche ^^

Kommentar: R&R please! Jeglicher Input willkommen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Part 9

Sephiroth jagte eine endlose Ewigkeit durch das dunkle Labyrinth der namenlosen Stadt.

Alles verschmolz zu einer dunklen Masse; wie ein Schleier senkte sie sich zwischen ihn und Menschen; Gebäuden; der Sonne. Verbarg diese Dinge vor ihm, de er doch gerade noch _gesehen_ hatte.

Sephiroth musste widerwillig langsamer werden und schließlich anhalten; auf drei Seiten umringt von sich türmenden Schatten.

Sein Herz hämmerte überlaut in seinen rauschenden Ohren, seine Lungen und Beine brannten. Jeder Muskel fühlte sich schwer und... _lahm_ an.

Sein Körper verweigerte sich dem übermächtigen Instinkt, der ihn voran treiben wollte. Er war müde. Ein Zittern setzte ein, der Preis für die aufputschende Wirkung des Adrenalin's, das langsam aus seinem Blutkreislauf gefiltert wurde.

Sephiroth stolperte einen letzten Schritt vorwärts –

Die Präsenz, dass goldene Leuchtfeuer und Schutzschild hinter ihm, fing ihn auf. Gravitation zog ihn näher zur einzigen Lichtquelle in der zunehmenden Finsternis; Sackgasse.

Die Strahlen wärmten Sephiroth, doch er stemmte sich gegen den unsichtbare Sog. Sein Widerstand war halbherzig und erlahmte rasch, obwohl er sie beide _in Sicherheit_ bringen musste...

Er musste...!

Sephiroths Panik verstummte, als das Licht mit ihm verschmolz, ihn absorbierte in allumfassendes... – was? Er konnte es nicht benennen.

Die Veränderung geschah abrupt: Das Gleißen – eine Aura? – wandelte sich in einen soliden, sich hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb. Die unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft wurde zu muskulösen Armen, deren Hände sich vor Sephiroths Mitte verschränkten. Warme Atemluft streifte seine Wange. - Das Übersinnliche wurde auf einen Menschen reduziert.

Die Schattentürme wichen einfachen Mauern voller zerrissener Plakate und Graffiti. Sein Tunnelblick öffnete sich zu einem blaugrauen Himmel und der trüben Sonne; Geräusche und Gerüche durchstießen den Schleier als letztes.

Der Wechsel war so unvermittelt, dass Sephiroth schwindelig wurde. Die Gegensätzlichkeit war eine Erleichterung – aber auch erschreckend.

Schlimmer noch war die gähnende Leere in seinen Gedanken: Wovor war er davon gelaufen?

Zumindest die Antwort auf ein simpleres Rätsel kannte er: „Cloud."

Ein geschmeidiges Fließen war unter der warmen Haut in seinem Rücken zu spüren; Muskeln; als der nickte: „Ja." Die stützende Umarmung lockerte sich nicht, - im Gegenteil. „Ruh dich einen Moment aus."

Sephiroths Instinkt nagte an ihm, dafür war keine Zeit... oder?

„Es ist in Ordnung. Wir sind hier sicher."

Clouds ruhige Versicherung war alles, was es brauchte: Sephiroth lehnte sich schwer an ihn und ließ zu, dass die Müdigkeit ihn für einen Moment ausfüllte wie ein leeres Gefäß.

Flüchtig blitzte der Gedanke auf, dass ihm der enge Körperkontakt zuwider sein müsste... Sollte er? Doch es war _Cloud_.

Er konnte darauf vertrauen, dass dieser Moment geheim bleiben würde; ihr Geheimnis.

Die hartnäckige Stimme des Zweifels stieß bei Sephiroth auf taube Ohren.

BREAK

Cloud spürte die subtile Veränderung in Sephiroth und wusste jetzt, was dieses... dumpfe Gefühl bedeutete. Es setzte mit Macht ein, wenn Sephiroth sich willentlich seinen Erinnerungen entzog.

Für jetzt war das in Ordnung, ersparte Cloud schwer zu beantwortende Fragen rund um Tifa. – Und seiner eigenen Beziehung zu ihr. Er setzte darauf, dass sich dieser status quo am Nordkrater nicht länger aufrecht erhalten lasen würde...

„Cloud?"

„Hm?" Er konnte spüren, wie Sephiroth sich in seinen Armen verspannte und stocksteif aufrichtete. Cloud schielte an langen, silbrigen Strähnen vorbei nach unten und erkannte gerötete Wangen.

„Es tut mir leid. Mein Verhalten eben war... vollkommen irrational."

Eine Entschuldigung von Sephiroth war etwas seltenes, wie Cloud nur zu gut wusste; damals wie heute. Er hatte auch als ShinRa General für seine Fehler die Verantwortung übernommen... Doch darin lag ja das Dilemma und Hojo's Zorn: Perfektion kannte kein Versagen.

Das Streben nach diesem menschenunmöglichen Ideal war jedoch so sehr ein fester Bestandteil von Sephiroths Wesen, dass sein Verhalten sich in dem Punkt nicht verändert hatte.

„Sephiroth..." Cloud schüttelte langsam den Kopf, was der nicht sehen, wohl aber spüren konnte. „Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken, - du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

Er drückte ihn kurz an sich; aufmunternd. „Ehrlich gesagt ist unsere Flucht sogar ein Glücksfall."

Cloud lachte leise in sich hinein, als Sephiroth sich losmachte und ihm skeptisch ins Gesicht starrte. Er sah tatsächlich... entgeistert aus, vor allem für jemanden, dessen Pokerface sämtliche Rekruten in schlotternde Wracks verwandelt hatte, - und das ohne es darauf anzulegen.

Cloud wurde ernst: „Ich habe in der Menge beim Brunnen Cid gesehen – er hat genau das Transportmittel, das wir brauchen. Komm. Es gibt nur einen Ort hier in Midgar, wo die Highwind festmachen kann."

„Die... Highwind?"

Cloud nickte, unfreiwillig fasziniert, wie gezielt Sephiroth jeder wirklich _wichtigen_ Frage auswich, die er hätte stellen können: „Cid's Luftschiff."

Cloud führte Sephiroth aus der Sackgasse und suchte sich zielstrebig seinen Weg zum südlichen Ende der Stadt. Während dessen tastete er vorsichtig nach der Verbindung zum Lebensstrom.

Sie war nur schwach, aber er konnte Tifa spüren, ein schwaches Glimmen ihrer Präsenz; heiß rot und aufgewühlt. – Ganz in Reeve's Nähe. Natürlich hatte ihr Weg sie ausgerechnet dorthin geführt...

„Beeilen wir uns besser."

tbc...

R&R please! Negative (konstruktive) Kritik, Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschläge... alles ausdrücklich erwünscht!

AN: Wegen Renovierungsstress (im ganzen Jahr 2011) kann es länger dauern, bis der nächste Part online geht; daran hat sich noch nix geändert; sorry!

3


End file.
